From Above the Forest
by StormbornAssassin
Summary: Luna and Misty, an elf and a human from a land called Obili, are trying to get to Alageasia. They are carrying something very important, as their own future quickly becomes entangled with that of all of Alageasia, and the future of magic itself weighs on their backs.
1. Magic, Book, and the Council

A/N I don't own the Inheritance Cycle, or any of its characters,places, or plot. The only things I own are Luna, Misty, Medwin, the council, Kunon, Obili, the other stuff I attempt to create. XD

Plz don't sue! XD BTW, this is my first fan fiction, so please don't flame me!

EDIT: 9/19/10

Gonna edit some stuff L:D

**Edit: 11/22/2012**

**I'm completely re-writing the story (I'm not changing any major plot details, don't worry :P**

Luna sped through the streets of Kunon, a small elven city, as her small figure, barely noticeable in the evening crowd, fled past. She glanced up at the town clock, its shadow looming over her, just another sign of the late hour.

She put on an extra burst of speed,practically flying through the small street. Luna zipped past a group of people, them casting her strange looks. _Come on! Go faster!_ She shouted in her mind.

She caught a fleeting glance at the council building, her destination. Its crystal windows casting glittering diamonds all over the street as the orange sun melted into the horizon. _Finally!_ She thought. _I'm here!_ She whirled around, her black hair obscuring her vision.

Suddenly, she slammed into a black figure. She was airborne for only a moments, before slamming into the ground, as the other victim crashed into the pavement a few yards away from her. She lay on the brick ground a moment before regaining her breath. Luna stood up shakily, then stumbled over to the man sprawled on the ground.

She caught her breath as she realized who he was. He was one of the members in the council meeting she was on her way to. She quickly brushed herself off, then helped the man up.

She immedietly recognized the middle aged man as Medwin, the father of Luna's best friend, Misty. He was wearing a black suit with brown stripes, the usual outfit for a council meeting.

"Luna." He greeted her agrivatedly, his voice strained from the lack of air. She sighed. This was not going to be a good day.

"I'm sorry Med-" She began, but was stopped short. "Luna, why are you coming to the monthly conference? Wait, don't tell me-" He trailed off. She rolled her eyes and sighed._ Here comes the lecture and scolding. _She could remember it from last time, when she had first found out about the secret.

_A little girl of 6 or 7 was standing in the doorway. She wore a purple dress, lined with black lace, intricately woven with designs. _

_She walked further into the room. Tears were sliding down her face. She had failed the magic test once again. All elven children in the city were trained in magic, then took a test, and if passed, were appointed to various jobs in the city. Most children passed the test on their first try. But Luna was different. She couldn't even complete the simplest of spells. The teachers had tried everything, but her magic, or lack of it, was useless._

_In her sulking, she tripped over a knot in the wood. She cursed as she stood up. She heard a voice in the next room. "LUNA! Watch your language!" She recognized the voice of Medwin, Misty's father._

_She scowled, then bent down to examine the spot where she had fallen. She then noticed that a small hole was located above the bump. Puzzled, she stuck her finger in the eyelet. She then tried to pull it out, only to find it stuck. Curious, she pulled harder. Suddenly, the floorboard burst open, the wood flying across the room. "_What is this_?" She wondered. _

_Lying on the soft dirt beneath the floor, was a leather, cloth bound book. She picked it up gently, dreaming of what could be written inside. Luna noticed a red ribbon tying the book together. It was old and worn, its edges frayed and torn, and its once brilliant color now faded to a dull scarlet. With trembling fingers, she lifted the cover from the first page. Here eyes widened with curiosity, not recognizing the small, faded script. Parts of it were in another language, and others in Dwarvish and the common tongue. At that moment, she heard footsteps coming from the other room. She stood up and ran to the far corner of the empty room, where here tan leather bag was sitting. It had been made by her Aunt, who was a seamstress. She had made the bag for Luna's 5th birthday. It was a pale tan color, and had aquamarine stitching, which her aunt had charmed with magic to glow whenever Luna touched it. _

_She quickly stuffed the old book in the bag, then turned to the doorway. She was surprised to see Misty, her best friend, standing there. Her blue eyes were sparkling with curiosity under her pale brown hair. "Father says we gotta leave now. Did you find anything?" Misty asked, a slight demand in her voice. "No." Luna answered quickly. Too quickly._

_Misty narrowed her eyes for a brief second, and cocked her head to the side suspiciously. "Well, alright..." She trailed off. She gave Luna a suspicious glance, then crossed her arms, meeting Luna's eyes directly._

What? _Thought Luna. Misty ran up straight to her. "I know you found something Luna! I can see it in your eyes!" Luna sighed inwardly._

_She looked at Misty for a moment, then a thought came to her mind. '_What if it is just an unused history book or record? In that case, it's nothing.' _"Yep. I'm sure. All I did was trip over some knot in the wood. So, are we ready to go?" _

_After what felt like five minutes, she finally sighed, then looked away in defeat. "Alright, I see you won't spill your secrets now. But tell me when you do!" A grin was clear on her face. Luna smiled back. That was Misty. Alert, yet oblivious. Her friend's voice snapped her back to attention. "Come on. We need to go if we are going to grab dinner!" Luna smiled. She hadn't noticed her hunger, as she had been consumed by her curiosity. _

_Later that evening, Luna climbed into her bed. She pulled her pack from the side of the nightstand, and gently pulled the old book from it's case._

_Her eyes strained to make out the letters, when she realized the only light in the house after sundown would be from a small magic lantern kept in the kitchen. She crawled out of her bed, tip toeing lightly. She opened her door cautiously, clutching the book with one hand._

_Luna crept down the staircase, using the pale moonlight and the dilapidated handrail as her only guide. She hissed as several splinters embedded themselves in her hand. She sucked on her free hand, now only relying on the moonlight._

_Then, she noticed a faint light coming from the kitchen door. She snuck closer, and pressed her ear against the door._

_She could hear a conversation coming from inside. _

That...That sounds like uncle and Merwin! _She realized. She leaned against the door harder, trying to hear what they were saying. She wondered what he was doing in her house so late at night. _

_" We...help...land...lies South...over...mountains...forest...egg...dragons."_

Wait a moment.._She thought. DRAGONS? She had heard rumors of dragons when she was VERY little, but other than that, nobody ever talked about them. _

_She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she failed to notice the door open. With a cry of alarm, she fell through, the book flying out of her arms and across the room. She looked up slowly into the face of her Uncle and Medwin. One word ran through her mind: Busted._

Medwin's voice had snapped Luna back into reality. "Luna. You know they are going to throw you out again. Remember what we talked about that night?" She remembered. It hadn't been pleasant, getting yelled at by two exhausted men that happened to find their niece and daughter's best friend skulking around at night. After she had been caught, they sat down and talked while her uncle bandaged her hand. "Yes Medwin, I remember." she replied.

"Good."

"But I'm still going." She stated with a nod.

He stared at her disbelieving at her answer. He sighed. "I guess there is no way of stopping you. But it has been four years. You know that they might even through you into the..." He didn't need to continue. She shuddered inwardly.

When some people came to the council repeatedly for things, and were relentless, like Luna, they would deem them insane and the person would be thrown into the town keep. The council would announce that the person was now a danger to the town, and they'd make a promise to 'keep the people safe'.

She looked away. Suddenly, six mournful, booming chimes rang out. She looked up hurriedly.

"Alright," began Medwin. "Come on Luna. Let's get to the council building before we get locked out." She nodded, then prodded after him.

They climbed up the stone steps, the brilliant crystal windows reflecting off the walls. Luna nodded her thanks to the doorman, then stepped inside. There was a relatively small line. It consisted mostly of people needing financial favors, or others wanting permission to leave Kunon to visit another town.

But Luna's favor was different.

Her thoughts returned to that fateful night.

_Her uncle was bandaging her hand. She fidgeted under Medwin's penetrating gaze. Finally, he opened his mouth. He looked as if he was going to ask her a question, but stopped when his eyes fell upon the book Luna had picked up. "Where did you get that?" _

_She stared at him for a moment, then relayed what happened at her mother's old tree house. He listened intently, but his curiosity was clearly peaked when he heard about the dwarvish and elvish language. He asked her if he could see it, then reluctantly handed over the book. _

_He examined the cover, which was written in some other language._

_After that, he handed it back . _

_"Go ahead. Read it." She looked up at Medwin and her uncle, now done bandaging her hand. She opened the first page. Then the second. Then the third. _

_The book told about some other land, called Alageasia. It had been at war for 100 years, between dragons and their riders. She thought it was merely a storybook, when her uncle interrupted her thoughts. _

_"It's real, Luna. That land actually exists." She looked up at him curiously. Medwin looked out the window, noticing the sun beginning to rise. "I need to head home before I'm caught. Good Day, Luna." He nodded at her uncle._

_After Medwin let the door close, her uncle sat down on the chair across from her._

_"Luna, there was something your mother was working on before she died." She gasped. _

_Nobody ever talked about her mother. Everyone knew she was crazy, for wanting to go to the lands of the South. _

_Before her mother came to Kunon, she had met another elf named Kenta. They traveled together for some time, then after a year, settled down in Kunon. Eventually Luna was born, and she seemingly stopped her search for whatever it was. After Luna turned 4, her mother died. She had been told it was because of illness, but she herself never saw. Her father had left when she was 3, leaving them alone. _

_"What do you mean?" She asked. Her curiosity was growing by the second, all weariness had been swept away. _

_"She wanted to send a dragon egg to the southern lands." She stared at him. **Dragon...eggs?! **_

_"Yes," he continued. "The council has 3 dragon eggs they are keeping safe. Because of the absence of the dragons, our magic has been diminishing. That's what your mother was working on."She stood there, shocked. _

_Her uncle sighed, his weary eyes looking into hers. She then noticed her own tiredness. _

_"Come on. Let's put you to bed before your aunt wakes up." _

_She nodded in agreement, but not before making a mental promise. _

_**I'm going to help them.**_

Luna jolted awake from her short nap. Her name had been called. It must have been awhile, for she had fallen asleep on the booth. She was the only one in the previously filled waiting line. She stood up, nervous. This could be the last time she would be able to talk to the council again. Luna took another step towards the large, white wooden doors. Their brass handles cold to the touch.

She opened the doors, and stood before the whole council.

Finally! First chappie is done! Slight Cliffie there,...

Sorry for the long flashbacks.. XD

BTW, yes, Luna is an elf. Misty is a human, and her uncle and aunt are elves, too. Humans and elves live together in Kunon.

I might post the map I am drawing of Obili, which is the land north of Alegeasia.

XD


	2. Denial, Plans, and Dragon Eggs

Edit: 11/22/2012 I made it a bit better, fixed some grammar + spelling etc

Luna stood before the council. She rung her hand nervously through each other.

She took a look around. _Come on..You've done this a hundred times before!_

Then, her eyes fell upon several people sitting in the council seats. She recognized Medwin, then she turned to the main elder. Her spirits sank. Every month the elders would switch around their positions. The main elder was like a judge, he got the final say after the other members voted. Unfortunately for Luna, the man now occupying the main elder seat was none other than Hakan, the man who opposed Luna in everything. He smirked at her from the seat, as she returned a glare.

Hakan was a large man with dark brown hair, and cruel brown eyes. He was the son of one of the powerful merchants who lived in Kunon. He was in his 50's, which was rather young to be on the council, him and Medwin being the youngest. When Luna had first been old enough to put a case to the council, she was 14. It was now 3 years later. She had tried every time to convince the council to grant her one of the eggs and let one the merchants take it to the south. There was one city some the traders actually dared enter, called Ceunon. She noticed Medwin nod to her to begin.

"I came here today for a request. I'm sure you have heard of the land to the South, and its crisis."

At that moment, Hakan stood up.

"Luna. We have been through this before. We are unsure if this land even exists. You wish to leave the city, and take a dragon egg with you. It is the same thing every month, and every time we deny you. Why do you keep fighting?" He asked her, his tone grown angry by the end of his sentence.

She racked her mind for answers. _He's right. _She thought. _If they deny me, then why do I keep fighting. _She was about to reply, when Hakan's voice cut through the tense air like a knife.

"We shall discuss your case. Thank you Luna. You may leave now." His came direct and blunt.

She shot a glance at Medwin, who appeared to be deep in thought.

_I wonder what he's thinking about... _A guard walked up in the usual red and black uniform and escorted her out of the council room. As she passed the large, white doors, she heard the murmurs of the council. _She's insane! What's she thinking?!_ _I say we lock her up in..._ Panic rushed through her veins. Were they thinking about sending her to the asylum? She blocked out the dark thought of the horrors that happened there. Luna looked over to the now shut white-washed doors. She could only imagine what was going on. _If only I knew what they were thinking..._ She snapped awake. _Of course..._She thought. Luna remembered one of her lessons from magic class. It was something about expanding your mind. _If only I hadn't fallen asleep during class..._She thought, cursing herself. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

She could feel the minds of the guards around her, even the ones that were standing just behind the door. She pushed her mind further.

Finally, she felt something familiar. More like someone. It was Medwin's mind. Joy radiated from her being. _Maybe I can talk to him! _She thought. Luna had never been reached her mind out before. Unfortunately, she had no knowledge of mental shields, either.

She stretched her mind out to his. Suddenly, she was met with an iron shield. She made a pained face as her mind returned to her. She opened her eyes to see several guards staring at her strangely. Luna then noticed a sudden drain of energy. _I need to re-read my magic books..._

5 minutes passed...

Then 20...

Then 30...

Now it had been an hour. Occasionally she could hear angry shouts come from the council room, then things would quiet down again.

She sighed. Without warning, the large doors flew open. She stood up, waiting for an order.

Then, a loud voice came from the room.

"Luna, Enter." Came the commanding voice of the Head Elder. _Ha. Like he deserves the title. _She thought with a scowl as she entered. She studied the faces of the members. Some were blank, others were kind, but most were angry scowls. She felt her spirits sink even lower.

Hakan stood up.

"After much consideration, we, the council, have decided to deny your request. We also agree that if you come to us again for this matter, we will have no choice but to take _safety measures._" He finished. She tried to suppress a shudder, failing. She nodded timidly.

"Thank you Luna. You are dismissed." He said, with a wave of his hand.

She looked over at Medwin, who gave her a sympathetic glance before returning to his conversation with a man next to him. She sighed, defeated, and walked out.

She looked into the waiting room, noticing the deep black the moonless night had settled into.

She reached for the door out, but not before hearing an "Ahem" come from behind.

There, stood Misty. She had grown up over the years. She was tall for a human, almost as tall as Luna. She had decided to cut her pale brown hair to shoulder length, and instead of dresses she wore a light blue tunic with brown pants.

"So how'd it go?" She asked cheerfully. Luna lowered her eyes and looked away.

"Oh...I'm sorry Luna." Her friend put an arm around her in an effort to comfort. The elven girl forced a smile. "It's ok Misty. I'm fine. I should have expected it." Her friend looked at her for a moment.

"Do you want to get some food? We could go to the diner!" She exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Luna's shoulders. Luna smiled lightly, the nodded in agreement.

She walked down the dark street with Misty, as their only light coming from the lanterns set up around the city. They were a beautiful white, with silky red threads making elegant designs wrapped around the lights. Luna smiled again.

"What's got you so happy? I thought you just got denied by the council again?" Her best friend asked, confused.

"Oh, just the lights." But secretly, a plan was brewing in her mind.

Her thoughts turned towards food as they approached the diner.

They quickly chose a table in the far back of the restaurant.

The place brought back more of Luna's memories.

_Luna was around 12. She had certainly grown in those years. Medwin and Misty had decided to take her to the new restaurant in town. Luna sat down and ordered a simple salad._

_Medwin looked at her for a moment, and she saw remorse in his eyes, but only for a second._

_"Luna, there is something we need to talk about." _

_She looked up, her hazel eyes flashing curiosity._

_"Hmm?" he sighed._

_"It's about your uncle." Her eyes widened. He had been sick for a week now, after her aunt's death. "He's passed." Suddenly, something inside of her broke. She could feel tears coming from deep insider her. "There is an apartment right next to us that needs some fixing up, but it will do. You need to pack your things and be there by tomorrow morning." She looked up, shock in her eyes. She turned to Misty, who looked down in remorse. "You knew?" Luna asked her, bewildered as to why her best friend would keep a secret from her. "Yes. I'm sorry. He made me swear in the Ancie-" She was cut off by Medwin. "I made her promise me not to tell you until everything was final on the apartment. " Luna stared at them for a moment. Her mind was still in shock. She closed her eyes, trying to block it out. Medwin sighed sadly. "Let's head back. It's getting close to noon, and Luna needs to pack." She nodded._

A waitress walked up, in the normal uniform for the theme of the food shop. Her blond hair was topped on the tip of her head, making it look like an ice cream cone had been thrown on her head, without the cone.

"Are you awake in that head of yours?"

Luna snapped awake again.

"Yes...I just..My mind's been a fog all day." Misty giggled. They ordered their dinner and waited in silence. Luna began to think. She had read the entire book that she had found under the floorboards that day. For some reason, she was determined to help the Southern Land, as she had named it.

The more Luna thought of her plan, the more crazy it sounded, yet at the same time she became more comfortable with it. Her mind raced at incredible speeds, conjuring up a plot.

She grinned, earning a confused look from Misty.

"Normally I don't want to know what is happening inside that twisted mind of yours, but I'm curious this time.." Misty sighed.

Luna lowered her head and leaned closer.

"I have an idea!" Misty groaned. Luna had brilliant plans..sometimes. However, the usually ended up with a stern talking to and a warning to never do it again." She nodded for Luna to continue. "Now Misty, if I asked you to do something for me, would you do it?"

Misty did not like the grin on Luna's face. It was growing wider with every second. She knew something devious was afoot. "Of course." She answered, playing along. Suddenly, Luna grew serious. "Really?" She asked. Misty nodded. She would do anything for her best friend. As long as it didn't mean getting arrested, as they had almost done the summer back. It involved Hakan's wife, two snakes, and a _very _large bowl of red pudding.

She remembered Luna's smile that day when they were planning it.

It was the same smile that graced her face at that very moment.

"OK. Spill it Luna. What do you have planned?" Luna smiled.

"You have to keep it a secret." Misty smiled. Misty liked secrets.

"Ok I promise! Now spill!" Misty urged excitedly, curiosity taking the better of her.. "Not here. To many people." She said, eying the elves and humans around them.

Misty sighed. "Fine. We go to our hideout. But keep in mind we need to get home soon. My father is going to be expecting us back within the hour, and it's getting-" "Just come on!" Luna whisper-yelled." Misty rolled her crystal blue eyes and followed Luna out the door.

They followed the secret path they had made when they were kids. Several times they fell through the thick branches and tangled grass and thorns littering the path, but quickly hurried on. Finally they came to it. It was the place Luna's mother was to have sung a house from a tree. It was also the same place Luna had found the book.

People used to sing from plants all the time. But in the last 100 years, everyone's magic had been drastically cut short. Luna had read in the book that the dragons, the original users of magic, had all but a few perished. Something she heard the traders call "The Fall".

Luna and Misty climbed the steps. The tree house was huge, as it grew straight from the tree itself. It had a roof that consisted of leave woven from the monstrous plant. Misty was the first to reach the first floor. Luna quickly followed.

They walked to the middle of the room, where Misty plopped down on the floor. Luna sat down next to her. Misty wondered what Luna had planned. Luna wondered if Misty would go along with it.

"Alright. We're here. Now spill, before I tell Caroline that you were the one who dumped egg salad on her from the bridge 2 years ago." Luna sighed.

"Ok. Here's my plan." Her friend leaned closer, straining to hear better.

"We are..." Misty's eyes bulged. _I love tormenting her sometimes! _Luna thought, her nerves going crazy. She took a deep breath.

"We are going to steal the last dragon eggs."

Misty felt her heart stop.

YAY! Second chapter finished! I made a cameo reference to the Pink Warthog in here AKA Caroline! She's my first reviewer! YAY!

I will try to get the third chapter posted as soon as possible!

TTYL!

BTW, I did an illustration of Luna at the council member's place, so I will post that on deviant art soon too! I am coloring it right now..and it's 8:45 in the evening...


	3. Thief, Guards, and a Scheme

Misty's head was reeling. _WHAT? What is she thinking?! If this is some sort of prank I swear I am not going through with it! _

Luna looked up. "Misty, please. The land to the South needs our help. Do you know why our magic has been diminishing for the last century? It's because the dragons have disappeared. If we can take this to the Southern Lands, maybe it will hatch."

Misty was quiet for a moment. Luna could only wonder what was going through her head.

"You said only one egg." Misty said, almost to herself. "Yes. The council-" She said distastefully,"-managed to loose the other two during an earthquake 10 years ago."

"Ah. Yes, I remember that." Misty thought some more. "Well?" Luna asked, her eyes showing her desperation."I don't know." She answered. "Let me think for a little while. Give me one night."

Luna was silent for a moment, the cool night air giving a breeze every now and then. "Alright. One night. Then, give me your answer." Misty nodded. "And one more thing, I need you to swear not to tell anyone." Luna pleaded. Misty looked up, and promised her not to tell anyone in the village about their plan. Luna grinned, almost lighting up the small tree house.

"Now come on, we really need to get home now. It's late and Father is going to be angry at both of us for being late!" Misty urged. She smiled back at Luna.

Together, they headed down the path home.

The next morning came early for Luna. The sun had just cast its yellow rays over the town. The village itself was just rubbing its eyes from a long night of rest. Luna got up from her bed, got dressed, and went for breakfast. Her black hair was in a mess, and she still had dirt smeared on her face from the falling yesterday. Just as she was pouring her milk, a knock came to the door. It was her and Misty's secret knock. She grinned and walked over to the door. She opened it to find Misty's distraught face. Shocked, she pulled her inside. "Misty, what's wrong?" Her concern showing in her voice.

"I don't know. I felt sick this morning. I think it's that decision. It's taking a toll on my mind and body." Luna's hazel eyes widened. _This must be intense for her._ She thought. She knew that she would do anything for the land of the south, after all, her parents had fought for it, but as for Misty, who was doing it on faith, she wasn't so sure. She put an arm around her best friend, trying to comfort her.

"I'll do it." Came Misty's voice through the silence that had elapsed. Luna looked up. "Are you sure? You don't have to do it." Her friend nodded. "I thought about what you said. Besides, how would I live if you weren't here? It would be boring without watching you get yourself in trouble, pulling pranks, and-" Misty was cut short by Luna pulling her into a hug. "Thank you so much Misty!" She smiled.

"So. What's our game plan?

We can't just walk in. They probably have guards posted everywhere."

Luna stopped to think. Suddenly an idea came to mind. "What if you put them to sleep using magic?" Misty stared at her for a second. "Why can't you? You're an elf so it should be easy."

Luna looked down. It had been 10 years of continuous magic training, and she was still only capable of small spells that only lasted a few seconds.

Suddenly, Misty caught on. "Oh...sorry. I guess you are right. The disappearance of the dragons has affected our magic. Even mine is weaker."

Luna nodded, thankful for her friend's comfort. "I think we need to use today for gathering supplies. Will you meet me at our hideout tonight, after dark?

Misty agreed, and left to pack. Luna got up and looked out her window. She knew she would leave Kunon some day, but never this soon. She sighed and started packing her things.

10 hours later:

Luna had just finished packing her clothes, supplies, and had gone around to the various shops collecting maps and other traveling necessities. _Stop looking over your shoulder. No one is following you! _She told herself. Her paranoia was growing with every hour. Finally, she stopped in front of her apartment, only to see Misty waiting with her own pack.

"Hey." Misty greeted. The sun was beginning to set into the horizon, lined with pine trees.

Luna grinned. Tonight was the night. "Ok. Let's go."

Luna and Misty snuck through the dark streets, dodging guards and people closing up their shops to head home. A cold breeze swept through the village, giving it almost an ominous feeling. Luna shuddered. If they were caught tonight, it would be the end of both of them. A sudden wave of guilt hit her. She had dragged Misty into all of this. She could only imagine Medwin's reaction when he found out. She continued to sneak along the streets next to Misty, who like luna, was dressed in all black, along with a black cloak hiding their faces. Even if they were seen stealing the eggs but got away, then no one know who stole them. Of course, soon someone would realize Misty and Luna's disappearance, but by then it would be too late. They would have left Kunon and hopefully have reached the city that lay 15 miles to the South, Abilio.

"We're here," Misty whispered, nodding her head to the council building. Attached to the large building was the town treasury, where the last dragon egg was held. She remembered when she had first seen then, all three of them, when she was 3. White, orange, and black. Unfortunately 10 years ago the orange and black ones had fallen and cracked. Only the white one remained.

Luna crept toward the door. Her head snapped up as Misty pulled her behind a large woven bushel. A guard had just walked around the corner. "Slytha." Luna heard Misty murmur. A pang of hurt came through her mind, but disappeared as quickly as it came. Instantly the guard fell asleep. Stepping over the sleeping body, they opened the door and snuck inside. They both gasped instantaneously. The room was beautiful. It was covered in gold pieces and jewelry, lined with glittering rubies, sparkling sapphires, and dazzling emeralds. Luna was disgusted. The council had complained that the city's economy was failing. They said there wasn't enough revenue. Here, they were obviously wrong. Suddenly, her eyes fell to the middle of the room, to something lying on a large stone podium. She gasped. Misty was standing next to it, marveling at its beauty. There, lying on a white silk pillow, was a beautiful ivory egg. It was absolutely resplendent. She walked over quickly to the podium, opening her Aunt's hand made pull over bag. She carefully placed the egg in it, among the cushion of her clothes.

"Come on Misty. We need to leave before someone gets here." Misty nodded, and walked over to open the door. Suddenly, the door burst open and a blast of light filled the room.

They'd been caught.

**OOOO Cliffie! hehe! This is chapter 3! It is 10:00 pm, so I'm sorry if they're are any mistakes... BTW, I will post the map of Obili as soon as I have it finished! XD**

**Will post chapter 4 ASAP!**


	4. Escape, Bombs, and Hatchlings

**EDIT: 12/10/12 I made a few aesthetic changes, and refined it a bit more :)**

_Suddenly, her eyes fell to the middle of the room, to something lying on a large stone podium. She gasped. Misty was standing next to it, marveling at its beauty. There, lying on a white silk pillow, was a beautiful ivory egg. It was absolutely resplendent. She walked over quickly to the podium, opening her Aunt's hand made pull over bag. She carefully placed the egg in it, among the cushion of her clothes._

_"Come on Misty. We need to leave before someone gets here." Misty nodded, and walked over to open the door. Suddenly, the door burst open and a blast of light filled the room._

_They'd been caught._

Luna and Misty froze. A tall man stepped out from the light. Luna immediately recognized Hakan.

Her heart pounded in her chest. He wielded a large silver sword, glinting in the blinding lights the elvish guards had made from magic. With all the new light in the room, Misty looked around. Her breath caught in her throat. A beautiful purple egg was hidden off to the side. She reached her mind out to Luna, who was occupied by staring at the blinding lights.

_LUNA! _A voice shouted in her head.

_What? Who are you?_ She asked. _It's me, Misty! There is another egg! You make a distraction, I'll __run for the egg, grab it, then we make a break for it!_ Luna nodded to herself in agreement.

"Who are you thieves?" Boomed Hakan's voice.

She reached into her pocket for the smoke bombs she had prepared earlier, and threw them to the ground. Instantly, smoke filled the room. The soldiers cursed and coughed, blindly wandering around in the smoke while Hakan yelled orders.

Misty darted to the side, sliding to the pillow holding the egg. She placed it hurriedly in her own bag, and rushed to Luna's side. She grinned. It was almost a success. Suddenly, she heard a few words being spoken, and the smoke instantly disappeared. Hakan stood up from among the chaos, his face twisted with anger. "I will ask one more time, who are you?" He shouted with rage.

Then, his face paled as he laid eyes on the empty podium. "NOW!" Shouted Luna as they ran past the guards. "Get them!" Luna dashed into the street.

She knew the guards ordered to catch them were elvish, so they had to run fast. She grabbed Misty's hand as they sped toward the gates. The duo stopped dead in their tracks as they almost ran into another set of guards. "This way!" Misty whispered into Luna's ear.

She ran after her, climbing up several boxes leading to a rooftop. She gasped at the sight she saw. The entire city was calling their troops to the main gate. A shout interrupted her thoughts, as one of the guards had spotted them on the rooftops. "Come on!" Shouted Misty. They jumped from house to house, dodging arrows fired by the guards.

Luna jumped from a brown wooden house's roof onto the red brick of the library window, and hoisted herself onto the roof ledge. Misty stood beside her on the roof as a look of concern spread across her face. "This is all glass, can it hold us?" She asked. Luna looked down, seeing the mass assortment of books and shelving. "I don't kno-" A loud crack resounded through the air.

They screamed as they fell, landing on top of a wooden table, roofing falling around them.

"Ugh..." Misty moaned painfully. Luna sat up rubbing the back of her neck, which was now throbbing, along with the rest of her body. "Come on. We can't afford to wait here. If Silas come in-" She stopped to the sound of guards banging on the door. _Silas..._She thought.

He was the library's keeper. He was also one of the older elves in Kunon along with being Luna's friend. He was around 700 years old, but still acted like a child around Luna. He always claimed it was her mischievous spirit, but she knew it had been a long time since he had had a friend.

"Let's go!" Misty shouted to her friend desperately, as the guards pounded harder on the door. The door burst open, swinging off the hinges. Misty and Luna jumped off the table, and ran toward the back door. They stopped dead in their tracks, seeing that it too had been blockaded. They whirled around to see the leader of the guards, Hakan, step forward.

"I gave you your chance to give up." He said, hatred in his voice. "How dare you steal the Sacred Stones?" He hissed, noticing the bags they clutched at their sides.

"You mean _eggs?"_ Luna taunted.

She gasped, for she knew she had just given them away. _Why can't I just keep my mouth shut?! _

"_Luna?! _You little-" But it was too late. Luna had grabbed Misty hand and pulled them up onto a stack of books and chairs leading to the top of a bookshelf.

"Get them!" Hakan shouted angrily. Luna and Misty leaped from shelf to shelf, until she noticed something. Luna turned her head to see a flurry of papers and books flying. _Oh no..._ The library was falling down, literally.

She pulled Misty along, clutching her hand tightly.

She saw the end of the last shelf, and made a jump for it.

_Just barely!_ She thought as they landed safely on the ground. With that, the smiling elf and human raced out the back door, leaving Hakan and his guards to sort their own way out.

_Which won't take long._ Luna considered as they rushed through the street.

They were almost to the main gate. Misty pulled Luna aside into a dark alleyway. They both stopped, panting and leaning on their knees. _How are we going to get past those guards?! _

"Maybe we can sneak past?" Misty asked, mostly to herself.

"Alright," Luna breathed heavily. "If we can sneak past those guards, then it will be a clear break for it!" Misty nodded, then said, "So we will need a distraction..." She trailed off.

Luna grinned. She hadn't spent 10 hours packing _just_ clothes and supplies.

She huddled into a corner, staying in the shadows as she carefully lifted a small brown paper bag.

Luna held out a handful of the small marble shaped mini bombs. Misty threw her a warning look. "Don't do anything that would blow _us _up too, Luna." She grinned, knowing what her best friend was planning. That was Luna. Thoughtful, yet impulsive.

"You throw these smoke bombs, and we make a run for it!" Misty whispered while Luna handed her some bombs. "Alright, got it." Luna watched the guard on the other side of the street, he turned his head, facing the mob of soldiers, as the she sped to the other side of the street, her form nothing more than a blur.

She looked down at the small onion shaped bombs in her hand. They were small, but they were capable of incredible damage. She took a deep breath, then chucked the mini grenade toward the uninhabited guard shack on the opposite side. She covered her ears as the loud, fiery explosion blasted through the night. She took a deep breath, calming her pounding heart, happy the distraction has worked.

A multitude of armored men and elves rushed to the scene. She nodded to Misty, who was still concealed in the shadows of the alley, and they took off. Luna pulled her cloak closer around shaking arms. It might have been spring, but it was still freezing, and the occasional breeze certainly didn't help. The duo dodged several passing guards, their silver armor clanking with every step. "Now!" Misty whispered. With that, they ran past the large wooden gates. Luna cracked a victorious smile. _Success!_ But then, a voice rang out.

"There! There they go!" A guard shouted. The mob of guards were about to head off, until Hakan came running up with his own men, some of them having paper stuck in their armor.

"No. They are going into the woods. We will never find them there. Wait until morning." He finished, the scorn in his voice apparent. But there was one thing that they were wrong about. They wouldn't find them in the morning. Oh no, certainly not them. They would find something _much_ worse.

Misty and Luna ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They had traveled for almost two hours by now. Luna slowed to a stop in front of Misty, her legs burning from running and stumbling around in the thick brush for hours.

"I think we can stop here for now." Misty said in between breaths as she started their campfire.

"Definitely. I'm exhausted!" She exclaimed as she set her bag on the ground, pulling out the bedroll. Luna reached in to grab her canteen, only to feel something smooth. She sat down on her bedroll, and pulled it out. It was the white dragon egg. It was beautiful, its surface lined with sparkling gray veins. The reflections of the firelight bounced across it's exterior. She held it up to the light and gasped.

Through the egg she could see a small dragon hatchling. It's form was clearly visible through the translucent egg. Misty looked up from her spot across the fire, and smiled.

"It's beautiful! I wonder if one will hatch?" She asked.

"I don't know. A dragon will only hatch if its true rider is present." Misty looked down at the purple egg laying amidst the heap of blankets. Luna smiled through her exhaustion.

"Let's rest. We need our strength for tomorrow. I doubt Hakan will stop chasing us."

"Indeed." With that, sleep came quickly.

A loud growl came from behind the rusty metal door. It was at the end of a long, dark hallway, inside the asylum. More menacing growls emanated from the hulking metal door. Hakan and an old, wrinkly old man stood not but a few feet from it. Hakan's eyes widened as the old man explained to him what lay behind the barrier.

"This will work perfectly!" He exclaimed.

"Well then, when do you wish to release it?" The elderly keeper asked. A loud roar broke out, and the walls shuddered.

Hakan cackled.

"Tomorrow."

Yay! Sorry for the wait, but with school starting I am going to have to take longer to update...

Anyhooz, I will start on chapter 5 soon! Can't wait! Please tell me if there are any grammar or spelling problems...(I was up at 10:00 while writing this XD)


	5. Sneaking, Wanted, and Mysteries

**EDIT 12/10/12 : I made some changes :)**

Chapter 5

Luna woke up first that morning. They were surrounded by thick woods, and the sun peekinng through the trees was shining through every leaf and branch, making a kaleidoscope of yellows and oranges shine across the soft forest floor.

She sat up, enjoying the silence of the early morning for a few minutes, then the previous night's events came rushing back. She knew Hakan and his men would come soon.

Misty was still sound asleep next to the smoldering campfire, the wood now reduced to ashes and its flame long extinguished.

"Misty! Wake up!" Luna whispered in her ear.

"Na, le'me alone! Jus' five more minutes." Her best friend murmured.

"Alright, you leave me no choice!" Luna grinned.

"Adurna Reisa!" She shouted.

Glistening water rose from the moss covered ground, and gently glided over to Misty.

"Adurna Thrista!" She finished.

The freezing water was about to drop onto the sleeping human when it suddenly turned around. _What the- _But she never got a chance to finish, as the water slammed into her at full speed. She flew back several feet, landing on a pile of rotting leaves and branches.

"How?" She stammered.

Misty was now sitting up, her light brown hair in a tangled mess with leaves and twigs sticking out of it. "I may be a human, but I'm still better than the cocky elf when it comes to magic!" She grinned.

Luna laughed to herself, standing up shakily.

"We needn't linger here. We need to get some more supplies at Abilio, which is 7 or so miles from here. I'm sure Hakan is already searching for us."

Misty bobbed her head in agreement.

"What will we need at Abilio?" She asked while she rolled her bedroll into her pack.

"Information, maps, and weapons. Not to mention food." At that mention, her stomach growled.

Misty laughed, "Yeah, I don't think I will live long on leaves and twigs."

"You have you own buffet in your hair!" Luna retorted.

"Like you don't!" Misty scoffed.

"Ah. You're right. We can try to comb out our hair on the way,. Let's head out!"

Misty nodded, and they headed off.

Hakan stood waiting at the gate.

He heard the whispers of the townspeople, who had been shocked at the damage caused by the two mysterious thieves. A whole guard shack had been obliterated, its remains still lying in the street.

Silas' angry shouts could be heard from across the town when he first opened the doors to his grand library. Its glory and splendor now reduced to a mass tangle of books, papers, and fallen shelves. One could not even take a step inside the library, for fear of getting lost in its maze and facing Silas' wrath.

Hakan sighed. _What I will do to those two..._He thought. He had already ordered Luna's apartment to be searched, and to check for anyone missing.

He appeared to be deep in thought when a messenger came running.

"Sir, the human Misty is missing. Her father, Medwin, told us she was wasn't home just a few moments ago. He assumed-" But it was too late, as Hakan had brushed him aside, and walked toward the asylum.

He grinned manically, his black eyes shining sadistically. _It's time._

Luna stopped for a breath for what seemed like the 10th time. Misty panted beside her.

"We need horses. At least until we can get to the southern city." Misty said between breaths.

Luna nodded in agreement.

They had been running for more than half the day by now, and both were tired. Misty lifted her head, looking around, then pointed. "Look! Over there! I think I can see a tower." Luna pursed her lips, then walked over to where Misty was pointing.

"You're right. I can see it from here. It's an informant tower. Cities can carry important messages overnight, because they use magic communicators. Hopefully they haven't messaged this one yet. If they have, we won't be able to get into any cities at that rate!" Luna exclaimed.

They made their way to the outlook post, hiding behind a patch of yellow-brown bushes. They could see Abilio in the distance, smoke rising from the chimneys. Luna crept toward the post. Her breath caught in her throat. On the post were two pictures.

The first one was of an elf with short black hair. The second was of what Luna assumed to be half elf-half human. He had silver short hair and blue eyes.

_At least they aren't us. _ She read on to what they were wanted for.

The list was long. _Thievery, conspiracy, disturbing the peace..._

_Wow... _She thought as the list went on.

Then, she looked down. Her picture had been printed by magic on a parched piece of paper.

It went on to say that she had been convicted of thievery, and could be working with an accomplice.

She raced back to their hiding spot, where Misty was waiting.

"Okay, do you want the good news for bad news?" Luna asked.

"Bad news first. Good news will make me feel better." She answered, then tensed.

"Feel better? You're sick? Why didn't you tell me?" Luna as

She shrugged. "It wasn't that noticeable in the morning, but it got worse during the day. I had hoped to stop in Abilio to get some medicine and food. Is that open to us?"

Luna looked away for a moment. She knew her friend was sick, and needed medicine. If it got any worse, she would need a healer.

"Well, my face is on the wanted board." Luna saw Misty's face fall.

"So we will have to wait?" She asked, desperation in her voice.

Luna thought for a moment.

"What if...What if I snuck into town. You could wait in camp and I can run in, get our things, and run out. It could work." Luna asked, her hazel eyes hopeful beneath her black hair.

Misty shook her head. "It's too dangerous!" She answered.

Suddenly, she turned to the side, throwing up.

"Alright, that's it. I'm going into town. We can only hope that they won't recognize me. Besides, I've got a cloak, so if I hide my face they won't see me."

Misty stared at her for a moment, contemplating.

"Please Misty, you're sick and are in no condition to go anywhere. If I run in, get our things, and get out then we can leave." Luna pleaded. Misty thought for a moment.

"Alright. You can go, but like I said before, you have one hour. If you aren't back by then, I'm going to come in after you!"

Luna nodded, understanding.

"I'll leave the egg here with you. That's where it will be safest." Luna sighed as she handed over the egg.

Misty took the white egg cautiously, then slipped it in her over the shoulder pack. She patted the bag carefully, then returned her attention to Luna.

Luna slipped the black cloak over her brown tunic and black pants. The cloak fell just above her black boots.

Misty giggled. "What?!" She asked, bewildered.

"You look just like rangers from the stories! A mysterious traveler who knows more than they are telling!" Misty smiled.

Luna smiled fondly. Misty always knew how to lighten a mood.

"I'll be back in an hour. I promise." She waved goodbye as Luna walked toward the gates that they'd been headed for.

/

Luna fought the nagging feeling of guilt as she dredged through the mud. If Hakan attacked while she was gone, Misty would be wide open.

She looked up past two tired guards guarding a poorly secured gate. One was leaning against the wood of the post while the other suddenly stood alert.

They stared at her warily, not used to strangers.

"What is your business here?" The first one asked. He appeared to be human, but she couldn't tell from beneath his helmet.

"I just need to get supplies for a journey. I am traveling to meet my brother in Kunon." she stated, keeping her voice calm.

_" I hope they believe this.." _Shethought.

The guards looked at each other, deciding what to do. "Well are you going to stand there all day or let me pass?" She asked, her impatience breaking through.

The first one sighed in defeat, then gestured with his hand, allowing her to pass. She walked slowly past them, feeling their suspicious gaze bore into her back.

She looked up at the small town, and her eyes widened. She'd never really been out of Kunon except for a few time when she'd snuck past the guards as a child.

Kunon was a well established town, with tall brick fortresses and plenty of well armed soldiers, but Abilio was different. The houses were small and shoddy, accompanied by the people in simple homespun clothes that had clearly had better days. The town had dilapidated wood spikes as a makeshift wall to protect from wolves and outsiders. Even the very air felt heavy compared to Kunon. The mud was beginning to soak into her boots, so her pace quickened.

She racked her mind for the list of supplies Misty had told her to get.

_What was it? Oh, yeah. Medicine, food, swords, and map. She_ noticed a group of people talking by a corner by the food stand.

She walked over, greeting them with a short nod.

"Pardon me, do you know where I can find a healer's shop?" She asked politely. A small thin woman holding a baby looked up to her, than back to the man beside her. She shook her head, keeping her eyes down. She picked up her bag of fruit and quickly, left, nearly knocking Luna down in the process.

'I guess I'm on my own then..' She thought.

She walked down what appeared to be the main street, if you could call a collection of mud and hay a road, and spotted a sign hanging next to what appeared to be an abandoned tailor's shop. She held her coin purse tighter, then stepped in the doorway.

Hundreds of herbs and trinkets lined the shelves. Her breath caught in her throat, as she resisted the urge to gag. The scent was overwhelming, making her senses fuzz.

Bags hung from the ceiling, containing rosemary, mint, and various healing roots. She cautiously walked over to the table, where an old man was seated, appearing to be asleep. His skin was as wrinkled as an old scroll. His gray hair was falling off his head, making him look like an old rag doll used too many times. "Ah!" He exclaimed, his head popping up. "You're here! I figured this would happen soon..." Luna frowned, confused. She shook her head, then asked, "Do you have any herbs to heal a fever or stomach ache?" The man stood up and looked her in the eyes. "You look just like her..." The man whispered, almost to himself. Luna took a step back. She slowly reached for her dagger hidden against her side.

"Oh well!" The man waved it off, as if nothing had happened.

"Here, Here!" The old man beckoned. Luna eyed him warily.

"Oh, it's all right Luna. There's nothing to fear!"

"How do you know my name?" She asked, beginning to panic. She wondered who this man was. He opened a a drawer in the desk and pulled out a bag. It was brown and dirty, with holes and dust covering its side. Something long was in the bag, but she couldn't tell. "Take this. It has everything you need. Learn the sword, and advise your friend to learn the bow."

"Wait, how do you know me?" She asked, crossing her arms. He smiled mischievously. He sat back down in his chair, resting his hands on his knees. "There are people that know of you, and the goals your mother had. We keep very close tabs on your actions, no matter how covert you think you seem."

She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by loud shouts coming from outside the shop. "She's in here!" one of them cried.

The old man thrust the bag into her hands. He led her to a door in the back part of the hut.

"Go! Finish what your mother started!" He pushed her out the door.

Luna breathed a breath of fresh air. Her mind was still dazed by the scent of the herbs.

Her ears perked up at the sound of footsteps. She clutched the mysterious bag closer, and ran between two huts, hiding between three large straw baskets, as a group of guards passed, sword and bows drawn. She waited for them to pass, then snuck out from her hiding place. She looked both ways before turning around.

Her breath caught in her throat. _A straggler_! She panicked. The lone man froze, then his voice rang out. "They're he-" But it was cut short, as two arrows protruded from his neck.

Luna whirled around. On the rooftop behind her were two figures. One holding a bag over his shoulder, and the other holding a bow. He drew another arrow, aiming it at Luna. "Wait!" She called. He stopped, then he and his companion jumped down from the rooftop. She focused her eyes, then gasped. She recognized their faces.

"Oh No."

**AAAAND RE-WRITE CHAPTER 5 IS DONE! :D I hope you enjoyed this! :D**


	6. Caught, Fighting, and a Trade

AND CHAPTER 6.

Edit 12/14/12

Chapter 6

Luna froze. Her green eyes widened in fear.

'It's those two!' She thought anxiously. The two thieves on the wanted boards were now staring down at her from the top of the building. The first one looked vaguely like the wanted picture. He had short, black, hair and green piercing eyes. His face was set in determination.

He took a step forward, and jumped off the ledge, safely landing below beside his comrade. He noticed Luna take a step back, and broke into a full grin.

"Oho, what have we here?" He eyed her bag, as Luna clutched it closer to he side. He walked towards her, but his partner grabbed his wrist. His eyes darted to the side, slightly curious.

"Why Tarak, what's gotten into you?" He asked, almost in a teasing manner.

Luna finally took notice of the companion. His description fit that of the wanted ad, more so than his friend. He had short, silver hair with bright blue eyes. He had elven features, such as pointed ears and a sharp face, but still had a touch of human.

'_So he's a half-breed.'_ Luna thought to herself.

"Well if you won't answer, then I'll go ahead." The other elf's voice said.

He continued walking closer to Luna, as her eyes narrowed.

_'I barely even know how to use a sword..' _She thought. A mischievous glint came to eyes, _'Then again, I might not need it.'_

"So what's in the bag?" The elf asked her, his grin still on his face.

' "Nothing of your concern." She answered stiffly.

"Well then, I'll just have to look? Won't I?" His hand went for the bag.

The next moment, her fist flew into his face, as he was knocked back several yards. Instantly Tarak, was on alert. He ran fast enough to catch his friend, who now held his bleeding jaw. His face was full of shock, then he looked up, agape.

"Well, looks like the little fairy can fight!" He said, laughing to himself.

"Xen, lets just go, the soldiers will find us." Tarak pulling on his shoulder.

"Not until I find out what's in that bag, and why she's protecting it so badly. It's got to valuable if someone's willing to risk death for it!"

_'Crap! I think it's time for plan B..' _Luna thought. _'Though I wish I could have punched him some more..' _

Xen, now standing, crossed his arms over his chest. "Come on, all I did was ask you a simple question, and you punch me in the face?" He cocked his head to the side, a playful tone to his voice.

'This guy...' Luna thought.

"Hmmph. No answer. All right then." The teasing sound faded from his voice as the look in his eyes changed. Now, they were determined, a look that clearly meant trouble.

Luna gulped as he dropped his arms to his side, and walked over in her direction again.

_'Alright, here we go.'_ With that she took off running toward the gate.

"What the-?" "LET'S GO!" Xen called, as they chased after her.

"Almost there!" she thought frantically. She could see the rotted out part of the wall ahead of her. Her hair whipped in her face as she ran, turning her head to see if her pursuers were still there.

Suddenly, she noticed vines grow from an alleyway. They reached out and grabbed her ankles.

She screeched as she was quickly pulled into the dark alley behind a large thatch house.

She frantically reached for the vines, attempting to peel them off her limbs, but they were to strong.

She grabbed a nearby rock, and began beating the vines in a state of panic.

She turned, only to be twisted around and pinned the the ground. She glanced over at her bag next to her, trying to see if the contents had spilled out.

"Get off!" She growled into the dirt. He grunted, the lifted her off the ground, only to be pinned against a wall.

"Now, you can hand over the bag." He said, her arms in his grasp. Xen took the bag from the ground, and reached in, only to be met with some herbs, a few medicinal tools, and old sword and bow and arrow, and a map.

"This, _this _is what you were protecting?" He asked her, slightly confused.

"Hm? Ah, yes that's it!" Luna affirmed, her expression matching his. The sword looked to be nearly a century old, and certainly not worth anything of value.

Xen took a sighed, and rolled his eyes. He handed the bag to Tarak. "It's better than nothing,"

He turned to walk away, but Luna grabbed his arm. He paused, waiting for her next reaction.

"What are you going to do? I have a weapon and a partner."

She paused. "I need that medicine. It's for a friend and she's in dire need of it." She growled at him.

She noticed his eyes widen for a moment, then a smirk.

"Oh, so you live around here?"

"No, she's sick, now hand it back!" She tried to reach for the back, only to be held back by one of his hands.

"Nuh uh. This is ours now. Go buy more." With that he turned to leave again.

She waited as he walked a few more steps.

"She'll die without it," She started slower. "And we're travelers, _criminals, _like you. If you give me the medicine I can give you money later when we get back to the camp. My friend has some more there. I have none on me now. _Please! _She needs this!" She sounded desperate.

He stopped. She bit her lower lip as he slowly turned around.

/

"You take us back to your camp...and give us money..." He said slowly, the gears turning in his head. "..And we might let you go. Understood?" She grinned. Plan C had worked.

"Of course!" She smiled gratefully.

"Let's get to your camp then. The sun is setting and security tightens at night."

/

The three set off to the camp. The walk was rather slow, due to having to avoid night patrol men.

When the safety of the forest was reached, they relaxed.

"So how long have you two been criminals?" Xen asked her.

"Uh..." she trailed off, unsure what to answer.

He snickered. "Probably only a few days, seeing as how you can barely defend yourself. You're practically a child."

She flinched, "I _happen_ to be 17." She told him matter-of-factually.

"Jeez. A pathetic kid like you is only a year younger than me."

She turned her head, trying to keep her cool. _'Don't punch. Don't Punch. Don't punch...'_ She repeated in her head.

"Anyways, what did you two do? Steal a loaf of bread?'" He snickered again.

"No, and I can't tell you. Not like I would trust you anyways."

"Tch, Well then little miss, you shouldn't have told us you were criminals."

They walked along the forest, as an awkward silence fell.

Luna had noticed that his companion, Tarak never seemed to talk. _'I wonder why..'_ She asked herself.

Her eyes widened as she saw a light from ahead. 'Misty's campfire!' She thought anxiously.

"It's up ahead." She informed them, as Tarak nodded.

"It'd better be. I was beginning to think this was an ambush." Xen grumbled.

Misty, now spotting the three, instantly stood up at the sight of her two companions.

"Misty I can explain..."

"Give us your money and we'll let you go!" Xen smiled pleasantly at her. Misty froze, her mouth hanging wide open.

"Misty, I made them a deal, the medicine for the money." Luna's voice pleaded, attempting not to stutter.

"All our money? We need that!" She exclaimed, holding her stomach.

Luna looked down, trying to hide her guilt. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"Wait a second, you said your friend was dying!" Xen turned to her.

"Oh...right" She flashed a quick smile.

"You little-" "Xen, stop. We can stay with them for the night, then leave in the morning with the money." Tarak said calmly, resting his hand on his friend's shoulder again.

Xen looked at him, then at the ground, thinking.

"Fine. But in the morning we leave. _With _your money. Understood?" He said, eying Misty and Luna.

" Agreed."

And the chapter 6 re-write is one! I have VERY old art on my dA page, which is linked in my profile! I'll be making new art there soon! :D


	7. Gifts, Arguments, and a Roar

Edit 12/15/12 I edited Xen's character a bit. He seemed way to physical for where I want things to be at this point! I also added some minor plot details, and some aesthetics!

Luna took the medicine out of the threadbare bag.

She turned her back as Xen and Tarack eyed her closely, watching her every move.

"Would you stop that, it's creepy." She snapped at them.

They turned back around and continued setting up their bags.

She pushed her black hair behind a pointed ear before returning to the bag.

She set the medicine aside, and beckoned Misty over.

"Here's the medicine, only take a tablespoon of this and you should be well by morning!" She grinned.

Misty nodded weakly as she took the bottle of liquid from her hand.

"One more thing," Misty whispered to her, "Keep an eye on those two. I don't trust them."

Luna nodded. She looked back at Xen and Tarack, only to see them crouched on the other side of the camp, discussing a matter.

Misty took the bottle and a leaf, then said a few words quietly under her breath.

"_Kevi Nasta." _ The words slipped silently from her lips. Instantly, the leaf hardened, making it in the shape of a small spoon.

Xen's eyes widened.

"You know magic?" He asked, with a bit of force in his voice.

Luna looked up. "I'm an elf, aren't I?" She asked defensively.

" Then you could have healed her easily, as any elf should. Why did you come into town for medicine?"

Luna's breath stopped in her throat. She was afraid about this coming up, and it was certainly not something she wanted to discuss with a stranger.

"I was exhausted, besides, we needed some information and maps." She spit out quickly.

He narrowed his eyes, staring directly inter her hazel ones.

He shook his head and sat down next to his partner, taking back into the conversation.

Luna sat up against a tree and sighed. She was tired, but wanted to see more of that old sword.

She set the bag in her lap, and opened the flap cover.

The sword was held in an old, rotting sheath. It's handle had obviously seen better days. She pulled it out of the sheath slowly, careful not to cut herself. She was shocked to see the blade was unscathed. She quietly set it behind her, then pulled out the bow.

It was a beautiful jade color, unusual for a bow. It had images of a dragon, fox, raccoon, and turtle set in black ink. She examined the bow string, which puzzled her even more. The string, the same light jade as the rest of the bow, was not made of twine, but of something else.

Overall, it was beautiful. She ran her fingers down the designs, noticing the complexity.

They weren't carved, as she couldn't imagine how one would be able to carve such detail, but more like someone had drawn the images in ink, then cast it with a glossy sheen to protect the pictures.

'_I imagine why, these are amazing.'_ She thought.

She saw another object in the bag, and pulled it out. It was the case that held the arrows.

She suck in a quick breath, admiring the beauty of the case. It was the same jade as the bow, and covered with the same designs.

There was a large dragon on the front, it's face caught in mid roar. The fox had a mischievous grin to it, lips upturned and eyes pressed downward.

The turtle had sagging eyes and a dropping head, but held wisdom and patience.

The dragon oozed power and ferocity. She could see the rage in it's eyes.

'Everything a real dragon is' She mused.

She fumbled around in the bag, noticing nothing else was left.

Her hazel eyes glanced down at the curved sword.

"Hey, I'm going to go get some water. Stay here, alright?" She told them, standing up from her resting place, hiding the sword behind her leg.

"Just make sure you come back. I don't want to loose that money." Xen said to her with a smirk.

She took a stick from the crackling fire, it's flames nearly catching her sleeve.

She headed off to the river.

The path was dark, and the cold breeze reminded her she was in the wild, away from their warmth and brighter camp. She pulled her cloak tighter around her, holding the fire out to light a path.

For the first time, she took a look around as she walked.

The dark sky was illuminated by the bright moon, and dark gray clouds were scattered along the sky with the twinkling stars. The twigs crunched under her feet, as the trees rustled in the wind.

Soon enough, she could hear the rushing of the stream.

As she came out into a clearing, she noticed the sparkling water.

A frog croaked as she knelt down to the bank. She took out the blade, and stopped.

Something was unusual about it. It had a strange presence, like something was in it, like it was _alive._

The blade shone in the light, as she noticed, writing was written along the edge. It was something like she had never seen before.

The _letters_, if she could call them, consisted of lines intersecting each other, sometimes curving around, or simply a curved like and a dot.

'What type of writing is this?' She wondered.

She studied the blade itself, noticing the shape.

It was straight and dull on one side, but curved and sharp on the other, both sides meeting in a point.

_'What a strange weapon...' _She thought.

She stood up and gripped the handle. It was long, almost long enough for a two-hand sword. The handle was wrapped in a black cloth, showing the color of the fabric underneath in diamond shapes.

The pommel was what looked to be gold now very tarnished, and was rounded off at the end.

She thought, tilting her head in curiosity. She sighed as she slipped the blade back into it's black, shining sheath.

She was about to turn around, when she felt breath on the back her neck.

"I've only seen a sword like that once before_._?" A familiar voice said.

"I _thought_ you were going to be getting some water, not playing with some sword." She could hear the smug in his voice.

"Xen." She stated clearly annoyed.

He stayed quiet for a few moments, like he was contemplating what to do.

"You're not telling me everything." He asserted.

Her heart was beating fast now. The pounding was loud in her ears, as she was sure he could hear and feel.

"I don't have to tell you anything, Xen." She said, firmly. "We had a deal." She reminded.

"You see," He said, still talking quietly, "I can tell when people are lying. It's just a little talent of mine, among others." He hinted. "And you, are hiding a pretty big secret."

He motioned with his hand to give it, and she did. She crossed her arms, knowing there was nothing she could do.

"Ah, yes. This is a rather unusual sword. Pray tell, where you got it?" He inquired.

"That's none of your business." Luna said, struggling to keep her cool. "I've h-had it." She said simply, cursing herself for faltering at the end.

He was silent for a seconds, his face blank.

Then he thrust the sword back into her hands, stepping back a few feet as well.

"Why did you do that?" She asked him, irritated and flushed.

"I was testing you. You got a little panicked there without your weapon. So why, I ask, would an elf, who knows magic strong enough to kill with a word, be afraid without her weapon?" He asked her, a mocking grin on his face.

"I-" She paused. _'What do I say?'_ She thought. Her thought her interrupted by his smooth voice.

"You're weak, aren't you?" He stated as he took a step closer. She felt her heart beat faster, as he took her chin in between his fingers. He raised her head to look him in the eyes, something she had neglected to do nearly the whole time of their meeting.

"_You are weak, are you not_?" He repeated.

She pursed her lips. '_He knows.' _She thought dreadfully.

"Ah, and what does it mean to you? You leave in the morning, don't you?" She questioned him, jerking her face from his grip.

"Don't try to change the subject." He said, crossing his arms against his chest.

They stared at each other, her eyes meeting his green ones.

Finally, she broke. "My strength doesn't matter to you." She replied.

"Ah, but it does, what very little of it there is." He said, grinning.

He noticed her left eye twitch, as he raised his hand just in time to catch her fist from connecting with his jaw.

"Uh-Uh, this was just a talk, not a fight. If we had one of those, you would _long_ dead by now." He scolded her.

"You don't know anything about me, let alone the right to question my abilities." She retorted.

Her sword clanged on the ground as he caught her other hand, twisting it behind her back.

"O-Ah!" She exclaimed, the pain twisting the muscles of her shoulder.

"You see," He started with a sigh, "You're defenseless. You've lost your weapon."

He leaned in to her ear, "_I could kill you right now and no one would know_."

Her breaths came out in pained gasps.

After a few moments, he allowed her to rasp her hands from his, and turned around, attempting to calm down. 'Just breathe.' She thought.

She stood back up, only to see him the same way he was before. Staring at her with amusement and fascination in his eyes, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You done?" He questioned.

She clenched her fist.

"Let's just get back to camp." She said, defeated as she passed him.

The two arrived a several minutes later, after walking side by side in the dark.

Luna was glad to get back to the camp, as the walk back was rather awkward. She hadn't even looked as his face once.

Tarack stood up as they walked into the camp, the fire now dying down.

"What took so long?" Tarack asked. Luna simply glared at him, as Xen walked across the Tarack, sitting next to him and pulling out a sleeping bag.

"Alright then, never mind." He grumbled as he settled back down.

Luna stopped next to Misty, who was already peacefully asleep.

She pulled out her own bag, and curled up.

_'As soon as I'm asleep, the faster he will leave.'_ She thought.

Darkness quickly overtook her, like the dying ember in the fire.

/

Hakan narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean, it's not ready?" He growled.

"S-sir," An old, elderly man stuttered, "The eh, product is still unfit, as it has not been t-tested yet."

"_Ah_," Hakan began. "And it has not been tested yet why?" He asked, his voice dangerously calm.

"W-we've been b-busy." The man stuttered.

"Cancel everything!" Hakan roared at him. "And if it's not ready by tomorrow," He spit, "_I'll have your head on a pike,"_

The man gulped. "Y-yes sir!"

"I want to see the progress it has made so far." Hakan said, straitening to his full height.

"Y-yes Sir."

"And stop stuttering!"

They were led down the hall of an old building, the hall illuminated by strange lights on the ceiling, giving off an eerie glow. Water dripped down the rusted pipes and ceiling, as rats squeaked into their holes at the arrival of the two men.

H-he, I mean, here we are, sir." The man opened a metal door, guarded by a massive lock.

Hakan peered inside. A malicious grin spread across his features.

"_Yes,_ after it is complete, they won't be able to escape!"

"Yes Hakan, give them enough rope, and they will hang themselves." A voice came from behind.

Hakan turned his head. Behind them stood a solem looking elf with a long face. " Why Jorman, I didn't think you would be here at this hour."

Jorman nodded, his long silver-blond hair draping his face.

"Yes well, I'd like to check on the experiment."

Hakan turned. "Yes, it's turning out rather...nicely" An insane smile graced his lips.

And at that moment, a monstrous tore rand through the air.

/

Aaaaand chapter 7 is done! :D


	8. Dreams, Chased, and Refuge

Edit 12/15/12

Just some little aesthetic details. :)

All she saw was darkness.

She blinked, seeing nothing.

Then a shadow.

A small light was coming from her left corner.

'_Who?'_ She questioned.

She looked down, only to see her feet standing upon solid blackness.

Even then, they were slightly transparent.

"_Luna..." _The voice called to her, like a tolling bell's mourning cries carried by the breeze.

Something was off about the voice.. It had a..._familiarity _to it.

"M-mother?" She questioned, but no sound came from her mouth. She felt a presence behind her, and whirled around.

Again, only darkness.

Like this whole world she was in. Everywhere she looked, it was _dark._

Her eyes were drawn to the small light in the corner. She took a step, feeling the ground, uncertain if it was really there.

Now assured, she took another.

Then another.

Until she reached the light.

A floating orb hovered only a few feet in the air. A soft, white light emanated from it's core, illuminating only herself.

She reached out her hand, trembling, as the orb pulsated with a radiant light.

A small gasp of surprise came from her lips. When she tried to tough the orb, it only moved away, as if some shield were around it. She took both hands, wrapping them lightly around the invisible shield.

It felt thin, thinner than paper, yet incredibly durable. She closed her eyes.

_'Who are you?'_ She reached out with her mind.

Moments passed as silence filled her ears.

She sighed, then let go.

She was about to turn around, when a red flash constructed her vision.

A voice boomed in her head, "LUNA! WAKE UP!"

Her eyes flew open with a flash, as Misty tried to calm her.

She glanced around, only to see it was early morning, the sky still slightly dark from the remnant of the night. She was lying on the ground, covered in her forest green blanket, now sitting in her lap.

"Hey, are you alright?" Misty asked her, worried. " I heard you muttering in your sleep, the you started turning, so I thought you were...Hey, look at me!" She said worriedly.

Luna took a deep breath. _'What the heck was that?' _ She asked herself.

She leaned back against the tree, still panting. "Ah, I'm fine. Just...a nightmare. That's all" She swallowed.

Misty eyed her for a moment, then settled back down.

"Alright. Tell me when you want to." She sighed in defeat.

Luna looked across the camp to see Xen stirring. Tarack was already awake, and had busied himself by sharpening his dagger. He seemed unaffected by the recent episode.

Luna sighed. "Do you have the money?" She asked her friend, sitting beside her.

"Hm? Oh, yes, it's in the bag." She said distastefully.

'_Must be mad about losing our money.'_ Luna thought.

"Oh, what's this?" Misty's voice asked her.

Luna's eyes widened. 'She must have found the bow and arrow.' She noticed, as her sword was still by her side, under the blanket.

She heard Misty gasp, as she turned her head.

"Luna, where did you get this? It's beautiful!" She said, awe in her voice.

"I-uh.." She stuttered, noticing the subject had peaked Tarack's interest.

"It was a gift. Along with a sword. Simple really, just tools." She stated, noticing Tarack slowly narrow his eyes.

Xen yawned as he woke up. He looked over, remembering the contents of the previous day.

She was talking to her friend, the brown haired human. She was holding a jade bow, with a rather fancy case.

He noticed..._Luna.._ that was her name, hold the sword protectively in her lap.

_'Probably doesn't even know how use it.'_ He mused.

His eyes lingered on her face. _'She certainly does use more expressions than normal elves. Even when not angry.' _He thought. Intrigued.

'_Now, are you going to stare at her all day, or are we going to be on our way?' _A voice asked in his head.

_'Come on Tarack, we can take our time. We've been on the run for several weeks now non-stop. We can take a rest now and then.' _He stated back.

His companion sighed, blowing off the shaving from his weapon. Xen sat up, noticing Luna's eyes dart upward at the sound of blankets rustling.

/

Luna rolled her eyes subtley.

_'Great. He's awake.' _She thought, unsure how it would turn out.

"Alright, here's the money." She said bluntly, dropping a small but weighty bag in front of him. She crossed her arms, staring at him.

"Now, get out." She stated.

Xen scoffed.

"Get out of what? This is a forest, in case you haven't noticed. Besides, I thought you said you wanted to be around me more, after last night?" He told her smugly.

She scowled.

She rolled her eyes as Misty raised an eyebrow.

"_Please, _you have the intelligence equal to that of lint." She retorted.

Xen sighed. "Alright."

He grabbed the money, tossing it to Tarack.

He noticed her grin, when he heard hooves in the distance.

He sent a glance to the group.

'_Crap. They found us!'_ Luna thought frantically.

"Grab you stuff. We've got to go." Xen said calmly.

Luna ran quickly to the other side, grabbing her objects and stuffing them in the bag. She quickly strapped the sword to her hip, as she looked over at Misty, who had fastened the bow case to her back.

She smiled briefly, then took off running after Xen.

Her black hair whipped her face as she. Misty, Xen, and Tarack ran down the dirt road.

"We need to get off the road. I can see a cave up ahead that's pretty well hidden." Xen stated.

Luna nodded, noticing the sound of hoofs getting louder.

Suddenly, she heard a horse whinny loudly. Shouts and voices came from behind, as Xen grabbed her arm, pulling her behind a brush.

She tried to calm her breath, as she and Xen hid behind the bush. She heard him mutter a few words, and gasped lightly as her hands disappeared before her eyes.

"Maela." She heard him whisper quietly in he ear.

She took a few deep breaths, and concentrated on her heart beat.

She let out a breath of silent air as she heard the horses come dangerously close. By now they had to be only a few yards away.

"Where do you think they are?" She heard a gruff voice say.

"I don't know...What should we report to Lord Hakan?"

'_Hakan?'_ The name sent shivers down her spine. She knew he would send for her, or more for the egg, but never thought it would be this soon.

"Do a mental sweep of the area." the voice commanded.

Luna panicked. She could feel her heart beating faster now.

'_I never was able to hide my mind!' _She thought, frantically throwing up walls in her mind.

Suddenly, she felt her heart slow down. Her breath slowed, and her vision became hazy. She slowly felt her mind slip from her grasp, as if it were blending in with nature. It lasted like that for a few moments, until she felt something solid pass through her mind.

It passed without any problems, then moved on. The presence left, then she heard faint, echoing horse hoofs in the distance.

She gasped as the world suddenly came back to her.

She noticed Xen's grip on her waist. "How did you do that?" She asked him, bewildered.

"I-" "XEN!" A deep voice called out.

Xen shifted Luna from his lap, and walked over to Tarack, who was standing in front of a flustered Misty. Twigs wrecked her hair, and her face was pale white.

"Let's get to the cave before they come back again." Tarack said, eying the cave.

Luna sighed. It would be quite a walk up there. The cave was about a mile away, but had many obstacles, such as a stream, several hills, thick underbrush, and lastly, was located near the top of a rather large plateau.

Several hours later, soaking wet, cold, hungry and tired, the group made its way to the cave entrance. It had been a rather silent journey, mostly filled with the crunching of leaves and the cold howl of the wind.

Luna sighed as she set her bag down slowly, sitting down in the corner of the dark cave. It was big enough to fit at least 12 people comfortably, so 4 were fine.

Misty left to gather some wood, while Tarack sat in his corner, sharpening the dagger. Xen sat against a rock, his head on his chest, seemingly asleep. Luna was building a small alcove to put the fire in. Xen had already set up a guard that protected the cave with magic, making the entrance look as if it were another slab of brown rock.

She sat back silently, as Misty entered, a bundle of twigs and wood in her arms.

Luna observed, as the sun went down.

'_Did it really take us that long to get up here?' _She wondered. The cave was peacefully quiet, only the crackling of the fire to be heard.

She settled back against her bag, taking careful note of the egg.

She looked up, noticing Xen.

He was certainly an elf, as his sharp, angular features and pointed ears assured her, and his ability in magic was true.

He had odd hair, for an elf though. He kept it short, very short.

Tarack kept his touching the base of his neck.

She noticed the tips of his ears, slightly round, and mostly pointed.

She averted her eyes back to Misty, only to find her staring off into the distance.

Luna stood up, making her way back to the fire to through some more wood up.

Xen opened his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked her cautiously.

She sighed. "What does it look like? I'm putting more wood in the fire."

He stared at her for a moment, then averted his eyes to the bag behind her.

"That's an interesting bag, where did you get it?" He asked, noticing the designs.

"That? My aunt made it for me." She replied nervously, hoping he wouldn't notice the shape of the egg.

He frowned. "May I see it?" He asked.

Her eyes widened.

"Um...well it's rather important, so I'd rather not." She blurted out "Why do you want to see it anyways?"

He scowled.

"Why? Are you hiding the rest of that money in there? Something valuable?"

She noticed the look in his eyes.

"Ah, no. The bag is just sentimental, that's all." she answered.

He stood up quickly, faster that Luna could see.

Misty jumped up, as Xen nodded to Tarack, he grabbed her arms, twisting them behind her back..

"You-" Luna said, reaching for her sword.

"Waise Letta." He said, as Luna froze.

'_I-I can't move!'_

He picked up that bag.

"Rather weighty, this." He mumbled, weighing it in his hands.

Misty struggled against Tarack, but he was too strong.

Xen flipped open the bag.

Luna winced, as she saw his eyes widen.

Slowly, he looked up at her, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

He brought his hand out of the bag, holding...

**Chapter 8 re-write done! :D**


	9. Lies, a Deal, and Nightmares

**Edit 12/15/12**

…...a paper map.

"A map? That's what you're hiding?" He asked her, confused.

Her eyes widened.

'_Of course,'_ She thought. _'I gave Misty the other egg...she's got both in her pack now.'_

She breathed a quiet sight of relief.

"It's old. And very special to me." She spoke, noticing him stare at her, confused.

"So what's the territory under Obili? I've never seen a map like this before. " His eyes were glued to the map in fascination.

"Really?" Luna questioned nervously.

"Not one that goes past Zriphon River." He answered.

He turned his eyes to Luna, who had manages to set herself up on a rock.

"So," He said, leaning his arm against the side of the cave wall.

"Who did you say you were again?" He questioned, he asked, smiling.

"I didn't." She replied, scowling.

"Well," He began. "I think you should."

He nodded to Tarack, who muttered a few words, Misty dropping to the ground, her hands behind her back.

"Search their bags." Xen ordered, his eyes never leaving hers.

She grit her teeth, biting her bottom lip.

"Hmmm..worried are we?" He asked, mocking her.

She glared, eyebrows furrowed. "No. You don't have the right to go through our things."

Luna glanced nervously at Misty, who was lying in the dirt, while Tarack rummaged through her first bag.

Suddenly, his hand stopped.

Shock was evident on his face, as he motioned Xen to come.

He glanced at Tarack before leaning in close to Luna's ear, whispering a few words.

She tensed as her arms and legs were held down to the rock, unable to move

He walked over slowly, taking a look in the brown bag. His eyes widened in shock, then formed an accusing glare in Luna's direction.

"You have explaining to do." He stated.

She suck in a quick breath of air, noticing it's sudden change.

He was no longer teasing or mocking her, but dangerous.

'He is a thief, after all..' She reminded herself.

She sighed, defeated. "Alright, but first thing is first, Misty get's off the ground. Got it?" She said matter of factually.

Tarack glanced at Xen, silently asking for approval. Xen nodded, as Tarack went over to misty, setting her up against a wall.

"Alright, talk. Why do you have two dragon eggs, and where did you get them?" He asked Luna firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Luna glanced to Misty, asking for reassurance as she nodded her head.

"Misty and I found them when we were in our town's treasury. We were searching for gold and valuables, but found these dragon eggs by mistake. We thought they might be worth something, so we're taking them to Kurdlow to get them priced and sold." She spoke out quickly.

'_Hopefully that will fool them enough'_ She thought hurriedly.

Xen was silent for a moment, searching her eyes for the truth.

She noticed the edge of his lips turn, as he sauntered over to her.

He took her chin in his hand, raising her eyes to meet his.

"I'd appreciate it if you told me the truth. Luna" He said in a dangerously low tone.

She gritted her teeth, her heart rate rising faster.

"Come now, it can't be that bad." He interrogated.

"Besides, if you don't spill, I'll get your friend over here to tell,"

Luna's mouth opened in surprise. She quickly glanced over at Misty, who was still breathing heavily. Her illness was no where near healed.

Xen full out grinned. He knew he had hit the mark.

Luna looked down. _'I have no choice here.'_

"Alright," She started, his hand returning to his side. "But you can't tell anyone else. This is...extremely important."

Xen glanced at Tarack, making sure he still had control over Misty.

Xen sighed, then spoke, "Fine. But it'd better be the truth this time." He spoke, his eyes darkening.

Luna started with her discovering the book, and reading about Alagaesia, then onto how she found out about the weakening of the magic in Obili, and finally about how she and Misty broke into the treasury, stealing the dragon eggs.

After she was finished, it was silent. Xen stared at the ground, contemplating what he had just heard.

After a few moments, he spoke. "You're telling the truth...but why? Why help people who we don't even know?"

'_We?' _Luna thought.

"Because it affects us too. As the dragons die out, so does our magic, and our power."

Xen's ears peaked at the last part.

"So if we get the eggs to...this place..then our magic will get stronger?" He asked, curious.

"In a sense, yes. It was much stronger a hundred years ago, when the dragons were still around. But as you know, they simply disappeared, and that's when our magic began to dwindle."

Xen nodded, understanding.

"So where do you plan to go? I doubt Kurdlow is going to show any mercy to you, as by the time you get there, your faces will be all over Obili, and for something as huge as stealing dragon eggs, you can bet there will be a horde of bounty hunters after you."

'_He makes a good point...'_

"We're actually heading to a place called 'Elesmera'. It's supposed to be the Elven capital in Alageasia."

Xen stared at her for a moment.

"You don't even know what kind of civilization they are. They could be cannibals for all we know." He speculated.

"I don't think so. I have a feeling my parents may have made a trip there at some point."

Xen looked at her funny. "Your parents? Why didn't you just ask them to guide you there?"

Luna looked down. "They...aren't really around anymore." She said slowly, feeling the awkward in the air.

Xen appeared to be taken back.

"Oh." his face had a slight hint of guilt.

Misty finally spoke.

"Is there a way you can release your magic now? This is rather uncomfortable..."

Tarack nodded, closing his eyes, apparently releasing the magic from his mind.

"So," Luna asked, eying Xen. "What are you going to do?"

Xen grinned, with a little bit of mischief in his eyes.

"Why, accompany you, of course!"

Luna twitched.

_'There's no way I can be around this guy for more than a week'_ She thought.

"Why? You have nothing to gain by coming with us." She expressed

Xen cocked his head to the side. "Of course we do! I'm sure they'll give us a reward, besides, we haven't haven't had an adventure in a while, have we, Tarack?" Tarack simply gave a small smile, as if he were enjoying the situation.

Luna deadpanned.

'Fantastic.'

/

Misty sat by the fire, munching on a piece on jerky. After their interruption, they had discovered they were all rather hungry, after missing breakfast.

Luna was gnawing absentmindedly on a piece of bread, as the Xen and Tarack were simply eating some cheese.

Luna pulled out her map, studying the various places along their path.

She studied the locations, making mental notes.

They had several ways they could go.

They could go South directly to Funa, go over the mountains, then to Dauf, then lastly to Kurdlow, which was the only town close enough to the Zriphron river, the only obstacle between Obili and Alagaesia. It was a monstrous river, always causing deaths with flooding or explorers with it's raging rapids. If they could cross the river, then they would be in Du Weldenvarden.

The second path was to cross the Tero River, one much smaller than the Zriphron, stay in Buto, cross the mountains to Duram, than to Tela, cross the Tero again, then the Zriphron.

The third, and most unlikely, was to go directly East, cross over a small portion of the mountains, then cross the Plains, a barren wasteland and dessert, then go to Liton.

They wouldn't have to cross the Zriphron, but there was a huge lake they would have to get around, which had it's _own_ river.

Luna studied the edge of the map. Near the corner, there was a name.

'Carvahall' was written on the edge, just barely visible.

She figured the easiest route would be the first, since they would only cross one mountain, and would only have to cross one river, along with being protected by the forest for most of the way.

She sighed, looking up, only to see Xen staring at her.

"Studying the map pretty hard, eh?" He asked grinning.

She simply put the map away, continuing to munch on her dinner, ignoring him.

He grunted then turned around in his sleeping bag. She looked around, to see Misty and Tarack already asleep.

'_I must have been studying that map pretty long..' _She though, noticing her own fatigue. She yawned, then grabbed her blanket, settling down, and resting her eyes.

/

"_Luna..."_

_A voice called. It was different this time. Louder._

_Stronger._

_She opened her eyes. _

_Darkness._

_One light._

_Her eyes narrowed._

_'I know what to do this time.' She thought._

_She ran under a black void, closer to the light._

_The orb wasn't as wobbly this time. It was hovering in a solid pace._

_She wrapped her hands around it, closing her eyes._

_'What now?'_

_There was no barrier this time. _

_Suddenly, her surroundings began to change._

_It was like the darkness was a canvas, and she was walking into a painting._

_She looked down, only to see the orb was melting away._

"_Luna, step forward already. This is tiring." _

_She took a step, following what appeared to be a red brick path. She kept walking, as dry, cracked dirt began to form. They sky was turning a milky gray, with calm deep gray clouds._

_She closed her eyes, then opened them again._

_She gasped, as she noticed her new surrounding. It was barren, with only cracked dirt to be seen for miles._

_The slight wind shook her small form as she kept walking, as her red brick path had disappeared._

"_Where am I?" She called out, as if some invisible being were nearby._

"_You are nowhere." A deep voice said._

_She whirled around, but saw nothing._

"_Who are you?" She yelled out again. Her breath was getting faster now._

"_I am nobody." the voice said again, she looked around, seeing no one._

_She took a deep breath, then slowly turned back around, only to see herself. It was almost like looking into a mirror._

_She froze. **She** looked exactly like her, but...was different._

_**She **was darker, with a more ominous aura.** Her** eyes had a look, like she had lost all her life a long time ago._

_But the worst thing, was her grin. It was twisted, like one you'd see on a madman. _

"_Well well, finally you come. I've been waiting." She said with a malevolent grin._

_Luna took a step back. _

"_What are you?!" She asked, disturbed. _

"_What? Is that how you talk to an old friend?" The creature asked, still grinning._

"_I don't know you, and even if I did, you wouldn't be my friend." She stated, her voice trembling from fear._

"_Hmmm...poor thing. You don't remember, do you?"_

_Luna's eyes narrowed._

"_Remember what?" She snapped. This was getting to be a bit much._

"_What they did to you. What they did to **us**."_

_Luna's breath left her lungs. Images flashed through her mind, ones of a small child lying on a table._

_Her arms were bound to the wood, and paper with strange writing that seemed to be smoking off the paper._

_Luna dropped to her knees. Her energy was being sapped._

_'They scrying wards!' She thought._

_She saw that twisted grin and mad eyes, before her vision faded to blackness._

**Chapter 9 rewrite done! :D Honestly, I didn't change very much in this one. Just a few aesthetic changes :)**


	10. Comfort, Pasts, and Ponds

**Edit 12/15/12**

"LUNA!" She heard a voice scream.

Her eyes flew open as hands held her down.

"Luna! What's wrong?" She recognized Misty's voice.

"I-I just had a nightmare...that's all." She said, stuttering, taking deep breaths.

Luna slowly sat up, breathing heavenly as she noticed Xen was holding her up by her back.

"Alright, just breathe." He said, as she noticed he had given her some of his energy.

"Tarack, go grab some water. Misty, get some food." He ordered, as both nodded.

Luna took a deep breath, resting herself against the wall. Tarack handed some water to Xen as Misty set some bread and jerky on the blanket.

"Here, drink." He stated, lifting the cup to her lips. She gulped the water down, coughing.

"Luna, what happened? One moment you were screaming, the next you were losing energy like crazy."

Misty asked. Luna looked up at her eyes, full of worry.

"I...I don't know. I think it was the scrying wards." Xen raised an eyebrow.

"You put scrying wards around yourself...and didn't adjust the spell so that you would wake up?!" Xen asked, disbelieving.

Luna looked down. "I'm just not all that good with spells." She said quietly.

Xen sighed. "Now that we're all awake, and that's it's almost daylight, we should go ahead and and get going. By the way, where are we going, anyway?"

Luna shakily stood up, using Xen's arm as a support. "Funa. It's closest, and right by the Tero River. We might be able to find a ferry that will take us down the river."

Xen nodded, agreeing.

"Right then," Luna said. "I'm going down to the lake...I'll be back." She stated, grabbing a pair of clothes from her bag.

Tarack glanced at Xen, noticing the mischievous glint in his eyes as

Luna left the cave.

"Xen, don't even think abou-" Tarack stopped, noticing that Xen had already gotten up.

'_This is just great.' _He frustratingly sighed.

/

Luna slipped into the water, waiting for a few moments as her legs adjusted to the cold.

She bent over and dipped her head under the water, letting it run through her hair and scalp.

Luna rubbed her eyes, but was instantly greeted by a fresh wave of cold water. She turned her back quickly, sputtering in shock. Xen was leaning against a tree, holding his stomach as he laughed.

She slammed her fists into the water, sending him a fierce glare while waiting for him to calm down.

"Was that really necessary?" She snapped. Luna wiped the remaining water from her eyes and proceeded to rinse her hair of the rest of the dirt and grease.

He sat down on a rock close to the edge of the water, resting his feet on the soft grass.

"You know, I thought you were insane the first time I heard that story of yours. No one's crossed the Zriphon River and made it back alive." He looked at her expectantly.

Luna sighed, letting her arms float in the crisply clear water. "I told you, my mother's from there. Or she's been there at least, I know that for sure." She looked up, noticing his face in deep concentration.

She waded over to the large rock half submerged in the pond and pulled herself up next to him. She was wearing cut off leggings, and had her pants hanging off a brand, drying after she had given them a good washing.

The warm wind played with her hair, a nice relief from the recent cold.

"Did your mother ever talk to you about it? The land I mean." He inquired.

Luna rested her arms on her propped up knee as she tried to think back. Her mother was a very private woman. Her world revolved around the dragon eggs and Luna, nothing else. She never spoke of her past, like it was a bad memory she was desperately trying to forget. She always kept her magic books on the highest shelf, her old letters in locked chests, and her fairths in her room, always sealed by magic. After her mother died, it took Kunon's master spellcaster to make it into the room.

Her fairths had been erased, the letters burned, and the spell books hidden.

A sudden wave of melancholy hit Luna as old thoughts of home pervaded her mind.

"No, never. She never told me anything." Her tone changed. Xen looked over to her, surprised.

He gave her an analytical gaze, as he noticed her sights were glued to the sunset, the direction of Kunon. Her eyes were dismal as he saw a mix of anger and gloom.

"You're not thinking of turning back now, are you?" He asked, his face lighting up in an attempt to lighten her spirits.

He saw the intensity lift from her face as she looked to him, meeting his green eyes. She kept his gaze on hers before breaking it by standing up suddenly.

"They must be wondering we are." She expressed, jumping to the shoreline.

/

Tarack continued packing his belongings. He noticed Misty sitting in a corner, looking off into space.

"So.." He began, slowly walking over to her. "You and Luna are pretty close friends, huh?" He said, sitting down next to her.

"Ah...yeah. We've known each other since we were little. Our mothers were friends before we were born." She said, a little shy.

"It's kind of the same with Xen and I," He replied. "We met when we were 12, when we were both on the streets." Misty cocked her head. "So...you and Xen have known each other for a while too.." She trailed off.

Tarack smiled slightly. "Yes, quite a time. We've only been doing this for about 3 years, though."

Misty looked down, biting her lower lip. "Ah...the egg is the only thing we've stolen...So where are you from?" She asked, trying to change the subject from the egg.

Tarack averted his gaze, glancing off into the distance. In a matter of moments, his entire demeanor had changed. He was tense, jaw clenched.

"I'm sorry!" Misty exclaimed immediately, realizing she had asked too much.

"No...if we're going to be traveling together, we should know more about each other, right?"

Tarack said, eyes returning to hers.

"I'm not entirely sure where Xen came from, but I'm from Liton. My mother died when I was 9, and I ended up living with a relative in Dauf. One day-" He stopped, taking a tired breath. "There were guards from Ginsa, a Northern town. Apparently my cousin had been dealing in some sort of criminal activity. They took him away..where, I don't know. The next time I saw him, a week later, he was anxious, he seemed almost sick. He gathered all our things, then rushed out the door." Tarack looked down, having a look in his eyes similar to guilt. "He left me. There was food, but little of what he hadn't taken. I tried to find him, I searched around the town, but he hadn't been seen in a week.

After a little while, I decided it was time to move on. The last week I was there, I caught Xen climbing through my window." Misty's eyes widened. "Xen?!" Tarack chuckled, "Yes, our friendship started rather unusually. We were around 11 then." He looked out the mouth of the cave.

"Events happened, and we ended up traveling to Kunon a few times." He stated "Who knows, we might have even met without knowing." Misty smiled.

"And how did you and Luna meet? Not by falling through windows, I assume." He nodded in her direction. She bit her lip in an attempt to control a mischievous grin at the fond memory.

"We were young and in the local academy together, and the both of us had quite the penchant for pranks.." A soft laugh escaped her lips.

"There was teacher we loved to get, he ended up being a good friend in the end." She trailed off, a warm feeling in her stomach forewarned the homesickness.

"This must have been so sudden for you." He replied. She looked up at him, his arms crossed.

"Yes. I left a note for my father, but I don't even know if he-" She stopped herself, feeling a heavy tug at her heart and a thickness in her throat.

"I'm so-"

"I...I'd better go find Xen and Luna." She cut him off, her voice brittle.

She jumped up, hurriedly leaving.

He kicked at the dirt lightly in frustration.

/

Luna tied her sword to her hip, then packed her blanket and the pearly white egg into the bag.

"So, to Funa?" She asked, looking to everyone.

Xen nodded, handing her a wineskin.

"To Funa"

/

**Aaaaaand that's the end of the revised chapter 10! :D Again, Xen and Luna seemed way to physical, and tbh they needed more emotional connection :)**


	11. Sparring, Horses, and Mercenaries

**Some aesthetic changes, nothing major, made Xen less creepy**

**12/25/12**

Luna ran next to Misty as they raced through the forest.

'_We need horses.'_ She thought as her feet landed on twigs and leaves, making various crunches.

She felt weighed down by her pack, along with the egg. She took a deep breath, noticing Misty's weariness. The group had been running and hiking most of the day, since the guard sentry's were still most likely looking for them.

They had made some good progress, but would definitely need horses if they need horses if they planned to get to any major towns in realistic time.

Xen slowed down to a stop. The rest of the group slowed, catching their breath.

"We should take a break. We've been running most of the day and need some lunch." He stated, sitting on a nearby rock, pulling out a few pieces of breath and jerky.

"Aye." Tarack and Misty agreed.

Luna took some water from her leather skin, taking a swig. She looked up, noticing Xen eying her.

'_Again.'_ She thought.

He caught her eyes, and for a moment, something passed between them. She looked away, mildly embarrassed.

She looked over at the Misty and Tarack, who were sitting, trying to regain some energy. Luna walked over to Xen's rock. She sat down next to him, setting her hands in her lap. He raised an eyebrow, curious.

"We need some horses. There's no way we can make it, especially with all that we're carrying." She said, taking a deep breath. "If we could...borrow some of the money you took from us, I'm sure I cou-"

"Fine." He said absentmindedly. His eyes were focused on the road, as if he were deep in thought.

"It's...fine? Wow...not even some sort of argument. Kinda expected it though...Xen...can you hear me?" She asked, leaning forward and waving her hand in his face. His eyes opened wider, snapping out of it.

He caught her hand in his, then let it go Luna gave him a questioning look.

"Ah...yes. I'm just got distracted." His eyes returned to hers.

"Say...how would you like to spar?" He asked her mischievously.

"Spar? Well...it's been a little while." She answered nervously. His mood swings were something she would have to ask him about later.

"Well, you'd better get used to it." He grinned. "We need something better to do around the campfire at night."

Luna sighed. He made a good point.

Xen got up clasping his hands. He pulled out two daggers, seemingly out of nowhere.

Luna reached for her sword, drawing it out of it's sheath.

She noticed the smirk on his lips, practically screaming that he had already won.

"Uh...what's going on here?" Misty asked. Tarack wore an amused smile.

"Xen is most likely challenging Luna to spar. He always has a need to prove himself to new people. He did this to me for a while." He said quietly, chuckling. "He's only trying to show off, show her who's stronger." He said, this time much more quietly.

Misty laughed lightly. "That sounds sort of like Luna. She used to prank the new teachers at the magic academy at Kunon...well, she pranked everyone, actually."

The two circled each other, waiting for the first move.

Xen charged at Luna, swiping his dagger at her stomach. She jumped back, barely missing the blade.

'I barely saw that!' She thought urgently. She parried his next blow, getting almost knocked back from the force.

'_So he's fast...and strong.'_

She took a quick step back, again avoiding his daggers.

She tried an offensive move, attempting to slash him, but he only avoided her attack.

Misty looked on, noticing Xen's ferocity in fighting.

"He's not going to hurt her..is he?" She asked Tarack quietly. He studied them for a moment, Xen's graceful moves against Luna's mildly clumsy ones.

"Not...seriously." He said. Misty's eyes widened, jaw slightly slack. "Seriously?!"

"If it gets too rough I'll break it up. Don't worry." He said, smiling slightly.

Luna noticed his moves becoming fiercer, stronger. They clashed again, then broke apart.

She noticed his face set in a frustrated frown.

It'd been nearly five whole mintues, and he hadn't landed a single hit.

She'd managed to avoid getting hit, but had failed to land one herself.

During her training at the academy in Kunon, she had learned some swordplay, but had failed it shortly after getting failing magic class. She had, however, excelled a hand to hand combat.

Luna grimaced, feeling fatigue begin to wear at her muscles.

In a split second, she noticed his foot cross under her leg, tripping her.

She stumbled before having her sword knocked out of her hand.

She jumped back up quickly, just missing Xen's attack.

Now breathing heavily, and disarmed, she took a new stance. Her hands facing sideways slightly, and her eyes focused on his form. She took a deep breath.

_'I haven't done this in a while...' _

He charged at her, but changed his strategy changed. He aimed not with his sword, but with his body.

He tackled her, grinning as they crashed onto the ground.

"Agh!" She hissed as his head hit her stomach.

He laughed as she tried to regain her breath. "Xen! What was that for? I thought we were sparring!" She asked.

He chuckled. "We were. And I won. Now what's my reward?" He asked her, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"How about I not knee you in the chest?" She said haughtily.

"Y'now...I was thinking more along the lines of a _kiss._"

Misty looked over to where Xen and Luna were, only to see Xen crumpled on the ground clutching his chest.

_'Good lord.'_ Misty thought. Tarack gave an exasperated sigh.

She got up, walking over the Luna, now standing, looking over Xen still curled in the fetal position.

"If..uh..capable of walking, we're ready to go." Misty said.

Luna smirked.

The group continued, but being in the latter half of the day, they walked.

Luna's hands loosely gripped the straps of her pack. It had been several hours since they had had lunch, and even then, it was mid-afternoon. The sun was setting, spreading a canvas or orange, red, and pink across the sky. Glimpses of copper sunlight flitted through the trees as the sun began to set.

"There it is!" Xen said, ecstatic.

"There 'what' is?" Misty asked. Xen pointed to the top of a hill.

"It's a small outpost town. It's new, so it's not on your map. Anyways, we need supplies, and horses, as a certain someone said." He said, directing his speech at Luna. She looked over, noticing him rub his chest every so often.

She chuckled. She could get used to this.

/

The group entered the small town cautiously.

"_Now listen," Xen began. "We are a group of travelers, just explorers from Liton. We're here to gather supplies. Nothing more, nothing less. Stay discreet, and don't get yourself in any trouble." _

Luna remembered Xen's words.

_'Stay discreet...I think I can manage that..'_

She walked behind Xen as she wrapped her cloak tighter around her. The day had been mildly warm, but had steadily gotten colder. Now, the wind chilled her. Xen glanced back at her, noticing her shiver.

He had sent Tarack and Misty ahead to look for food, while he and Luna went for horses.

He let his steps fall behind a little, so he was beside Luna.

Xen wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. She has the a light red tint to her cheeks.

"I was only warming you up. You looked cold." He stated, trying to hide the humor in his voice.

"Mhm.." She murmured sarcastically.

He stopped, reading the sign at the front of a small wooden building.

They were standing in front of what looked to be like a stable. It was small, and had a good sized inn next to it.

"Looks like we found where we'll be spending the night, too."

They walked into the door, their steps alerting a page near the front desk. The boy looked around 11 or 12.

"Can I help you? He asked, eyes darting back between the two.

Xen stepped forward. "We're looking for some good traveling horses. What are your prices?"

The boy nodded. "I'll go get my master, one moment." He scurried away, carrying a stack of papers with him.

Xen sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back on the wall.

A few moments later they heard heavy footsteps come from the door.

A tall, wiry man came into view.

"So my page tells me that you wish to buy some horses." He declared.

"Yes, 4 if you have any good ones that are good for running and travel."

The man raised his chin. "Running and travel? Where will you be heading?" He asked, curious.

Xen narrowed his eyes as Luna glanced at him.

"We're simply travelers from Liton." he answered.

The old man rolled his eyes, then walked over what appeared to be a log of customers.

"Well...I'll have to see. We had a rather large group come in earlier, and they bought quite a few horses."

Xen spared him a glance. "Another..group?" He asked, slightly alarmed.

The old man shifted his weight to his other foot, leaning back on the table.

"Yes, a group of mercenaries...from the Kunon area I believe. Their leader..Reese..no.._Rhys _was the one who came to me first."

Luna's blood ran cold. She felt the heat disappear from her fingers, a cold settling in her limbs.

_'It...it can't be! Not him!'_ She thought urgently. Her thoughts raced through her head like a whirlwind.

"Ah...Luna, may I speak with you alone?" Xen had noticed the anxiety on her face,

She nodded, taking a deep breath as Xen muttered something to the man, then escorted Luna out the door into the street.

Once they were out of hearing range, he grasped her by the shoulders.

"What happened in there? Do you know this 'Rhys?" Xen studied her face. She was hyperventilating, and beginning to shake. Xen sighed and simply pulled her closer, lifting her chin with his forefingers.

"Luna, I need you to tell me." He said softly. He ran his hand down her arm, soothing her.

She looked to the ground, then back to him.

"I...Well, yes..I do know him. But barely." She said, saying the last words through clenched teeth.

"Barely?" _'Why would she be reacting this way, then?' He thought._

She lowered her head. "Yes...you see, Rhys, he's..." She trailed off, unable to finish.

Xen held her face. "He's what?" He asked softly.

"He's...he's my brother."

**AND CHAPTER 11 IS DONE! :D**


	12. Lost Family, Lovers, and New Friends

**Some minor changes. Aesthetic of course, nothing major :)**

"You're...brother?" Xen asked, shocked. His hands faltered for a moment.

"You never told me you had family..." He said. Luna looked up.

"We haven't seen each other in almost ten years..." She said, looking off into the distance.

Xen leaned against the wall.

"Tell me about him." He said, gently.

She sighed. Luna shifted herself against the wall.

"He left when I was 7. He was 14, and kept getting in trouble. It started out with little things, just being framed for stealing small trinkets, but it escalated and ended up getting caught with some kids that weren't good company, then killed a guard that had been bullying the both of us over the past week." She took a shaky breath. " A few days later, the council banished him. They said 'He was a danger to the town and its peace.'". "It was a lie, of course. The council has always hated us." She recounted with venom in her voice.

She still remembered the day he'd come home,from the first time he'd been accused of taking something. His black eye and broken ribs were evident of the true events that had transpired.

He noticed that her face had become angry. She shook her head, raising her chin.

"He left without even saying goodbye. For a few years I asked around, but...I just lost hope. And now..." She left the sentence hanging, her eyes staring into nothing.

"And now, here he is." Xen finished. Luna sighed, nodding shortly in agreement.

"I'm just...I'm just not sure how to react. How to greet him. How to look him in the eye." Her voice choked. She took a deep breath, resting her head against the wall.

Xen looked down, feeling slightly guilty.

"Let's go find Misty and Tarack, alright?" Luna asked, changing the subject.

Xen sighed and nodded as the two walked out of the alley, and into the street.

/**

Tarack and Misty walked side by side, observing the people closing up shop. Misty shifted her bag closer to her, keeping a tight grip on it. Being in a town meant for mercenaries and thieves to stop by meant keeping your valuables safe and close. Tarack noticed Misty looking around warily.

"You know no one is going to try and pickpocket us, right? Xen and I are known rather well around these parts. They know not to mess with us." Misty met his eyes, curious as to what they had done to earn the respect of the hardened people here.

"Trust me, you don't want to know" He said, amusement in his voice.

Misty smiled, then spotted the final stop, a small store selling various goods such as clothes, boots, weapons, food, and maps.

They stepped inside the store, walking over to a counter.

"So Tarack, where's Xen?" A stout man from the behind a desk asked, stepping out from nowhere.

"Hello to you too, Tom. He's finding us some lodging." Tarack said, leaning forward, resting his elbows on the counter.

"So do you have what we need?" Tarack asked.

"I'm more interested in your lady friend there...didn't see her last time you and Xen came in." The man said, winking.

Misty's jaw dropped, unsure what to say. Tarack rolled his eyes. "She's...a friend. Do you have it?" He asked, slightly irritated.

The man nodded, reaching for something under the counter. "I have some of it. I had quite a large order come in earlier this evening. I'm going to have to wait to get some more supplies from another town. They needed quite a lot." He deadpanned. "Back to your friend here, where's she from, what kind of 'friend' are you?" He grinned mischievously at the both of them. Misty backed up, the color of a tomato.

"Uh...Tarack.." She warned.

He glared at Tom. "What group is this?" He asked.

Tom shifted his feet. He looked around, nervously. "I'm not supposed to. That leader..he sure was intense." Tarack reached one gloved hand into his cloak, pulling out a few gold coins. He slipped them onto the table, making a scraping noise. "Will this jog your memory?"

A gleam appeared in Tom's eyes.

He sighed, defeated. "They're a group'a mercenaries. About 20 of'em." He handed Tarack a piece of paper. "This is for a friend of mine in Funa. Bring it to him, and he should give you anything you want!" Tom shoved the note in his hands. He turned quickly heading into the back of his shop. Tarack sighed. He took Misty's arm, leading her out the door with him.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

"You can answer why you're so curious about my group and I." Came a deep voice from behind.

They whirled around ,seeing an tall, broad shouldered elf. He had shoulder length, deep auburn hair, his braids hanging from the side of his face. He stared at them with dark eyes.

"So how can I help you? I've heard of a small group asking around. I'm a little curious as to who you are." The elf crossed his arms, raising his chin. "It'd be best for you to tell me."

Tarack took a deep breath. He could tell just by his aura, this man was powerful.

"Look we wer-" "Rhys?!" a voice sounded. Tarack looked behind him, seeing Luna and Xen.

Luna's face was the color of paper , her jaw slack.

Rhys' eyes narrowed. "How do you know my name?" He growled. Luna opened her mouth, shocked.

"Rhys...you know me!" she pleaded, stepping closer to him. His eyes locked on her face, then widened.

"L-Luna? Is that you?" He walked over, grabbing her arm. "Rhys..what are doing?" He lifted her sleeve, revealing a small scar. "It is you.." He lowered her arm.

Luna smiled, hugging him. He appeared to be taken back, taking a few moments to wrap his arms around her.

A few snickers came from behind Rhys, as the group noticed a few men loaded with weapons.

"So this is yer sister, eh Rhys? She looks..erm..older than you said." the man said, laughing with his comrades.

Rhys chuckled. "Yes, Luna, these morons are Aldin, Beorn, and Dalston." He gestured to the group.

"Aye, and the rest of us are back at the inn. Speakin'a which, we need to get back to. It's dark'an I don't prefer getting robbed in a street."

Rhys nodded, agreeing. "Do you have rooms?"

Luna looked at Xen. "Ah...no. The innkeeper told us that the rooms are all full."

"I can give up a room if I can convince my men." He smiled fondly at her.

Luna grinned. "Thank you!" She hugged him again.

Rhys smiled slightly, then whispered in her ear, "Luna, we need to talk. Meet me later tonight."

After the group returned to the inn, Rhys led them to a room upstairs. "There's only one, so you'll all have to make do. Night." The grown man said, almost cheerfully.

"So...who gets the only bed?"

/**

Luna quietly snuck out of the room, making sure not to wake up anyone. She lightly stepped down the stairs, taking care to not step on the creaky ones.

She stood in front of the inn, waiting for Rhys. She turned the corner, feeling a hand wrap around her mouth. Her hand went for her dagger, only find it already gone.

"Shhh...Luna, it's me." She heard Rhys' voice. She relaxed as his hand slipped back to his side.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Her voice curious, hushed.

Rhys stared into her eyes. "You know...you really did turn out like her. You've grown up so much I barely recognized you." He held her shoulders. "Too bad I inherited all of father-" "Don' talk like that." Luna chastised.

Rhys lowered his eyes, hugging her close. "Luna, I know you're still angry, but if you plan on traveling around Obili...he will hear about it, and he will find you." Rhys sighed. "I'm not sure who your friends are, I do remember Misty, though. I'm curious, who's your lover?" Luna took a step back. "My...what?!" Rhys' lips turned upward. "Oh..I just assumed, seeing the way he got awfully protective of you. He practically glared at me the whole time." Luna stood, frozen.

"Xen and I...we've only known each other for a few weeks. You seriously think something...could have happened in that short amount of time?" Rhys stared at the ground, still smirking. "Well...things have happened in shorter time.." Luna was taken back.

_'Nope, it's been ten years..and he still hasn't grown up.' _She rolled her eyes.

"By the way," He started, changing the subject. "What's your plan for traveling?"

She crossed her arms, thinking. "I don't know yet..why?"

Rhys smiled. "I'm sure I could convince my men to come with you to a few towns. We were heading south, anyway."

Luna was about to reply, when a strong gust of wind blew through, shaking the bells in the tavern next door.

"Let's get back inside. We can continue this discussion tomorrow." He said calmly, putting his arm around her shoulders. She smiled.

Luna snuck back in the room, slipping into her bag. She pulled her blanket up tightly around her shoulders. Xen turned over in his own bag.

"So, your father is searching for you?" She heard him quietly whisper. She stayed silent, pretending to be asleep.

"I also wasn't aware we were 'lovers' now." His grin obvious in his words.

"Xen."

"What?"

"Go to sleep."

/**

Hakan stood up, taking his place next to Jafar beside a large map.

"Have you located them?" He asked, irritated.

"Yes, almost. Give it a day, and we will have them, and the eggs."

He smiled devilishly.


	13. Travel, being followed, and kidnapped

**Minor aesthetic changes.**

**12/26/12**

Luna blinked.

Sunlight invaded her sight She took a deep breath, stretching her arms.

Luna sighed, looking up from her bag. Xen was still sleeping peacefully across the room, Misty reading a book, and Tarack not in the room.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes. Luna got up, walking to the door.

"I'm going to find Rhys. I'll be back in a little bit." She whispered to Misty. She nodded, returning to her book.

Luna stepped into the hallway, walking down the stairs. The bar downstairs was quiet, maids sweeping up trash and food crumbs. They nodded as she walked out the door, seeing Rhys across the street.

She ran up, face lighting up. Rhys' men were packing up belongings into various bags and packs.

She noticed the amount of weapons.

Luna cocked her head. "Rhys...what exactly is it you and your men do?" She asked.

He grinned. "We," he gestured, "are...men who fight for money."

Luna deadpanned. "So basically, you're mercenaries." Rhys chuckled.

"Yes, but we're a very small group. We mostly do infiltration, retrieving of certain objects, you know, the usual." He shifted on his feet.

Luna smiled, then frowned as she noticed Xen step through the door. Rhys laughed quietly, walking off with a smile.

Xen trodded over to Luna. "Sleep well?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes...fine." She answered. Xen nodded, staring off into the distance.

Luna raised her eyebrows. "What, no suggestive remark?" She asked.

He snickered, but stayed quiet. Luna followed his eyes, noticing them observing Rhys, talking to him men.

"Ahhh...So you're intimidated by my brother." She nodded with a grin.

Xen chuckled, shaking his head. "I must say..he's powerful. I didn't expect you two to be related."

Luna closed her eyes, sighing. _'Just ignore him.' _Her mind told her.

/**

The group stood at the city entrance.

"Now, if we make good time, we should be able to make it to Funa by the end of the week." Rhys announced.

Luna mounted her horse, Nimya. Xen rode up next to her, along with Misty and Tarack, sharing their horse. "You ready?" Xen asked. Luna smiled. "Ready as I'll ever be."

/

The group had been traveling for a few days. They were about halfway to Funa.

Luna groaned as she dismounted from Nimya.

Misty giggled. "When was the last time you rode a horse, Luna?" Luna laughed, wincing. "It's definitely been a while."

Luna walked over to Rhys. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Rhys exhaled, turning to her. "I have a feeling someone is following us." Luna's mouth dropped.

"Following us? What makes you think so?" She questioned. Rhys shifted.

"I've been scrying the land we've passed." He stated.

Luna raised an eyebrow. "It's...a habit. You learn it when you're in my business. From what I've seen, there have been others camping in our old campsites. And quite a large group, too." Rhys dipped his head, drawing closer to Luna.

"Luna...from what the sites suggests, they have a very large creature with them. I thought it was a dragon at first..but the indentations in the ground don't match." Luna cocked her head. "You know what a dragon print looks like? Does that mean you've seen a dragon?" She asked, shocked.

Rhys looked away, smiling. "Ah, sister, there are so many things we need to catch up on." He laughed lightly.

"We should set up camp. It'll be dark soon."

/**

Xen walked over to Tarack, who was carving a small stick of wood.

"Still obsessed with that hobby of yours, eh?" Xen asked, standing before him. Tarack looked up, a small smile on his lips.

"It's better than staring googly eyed all day at Luna, I would imagine." He answered.

Xen snorted, sitting down. "And what about you and Misty? I'm curious as to what you two were doing while Luna and I were talking." Xen questioned.

"Talking? I would hardly call it that." Tarack peered at him.

Xen crowed. "Ah, but you know me."

Xen unrolled his bag, laying down. He looked over, noticing Luna was already fast asleep next to the fire. Xen observed her, slanted eyes closed peacefully. His eyes caught on a small scar on the side of her neck, marring her newly tanned skin.

His eyes narrowed, wondering what gave it to her. He heard a voice whisper out to him.

"You're staring at my sister."

'_Rhys_..' He thought.

"Any particular reason why?" The elf continued.

Xen exhaled, meeting his eyes. "I noticed the scar on her neck. How'd she get it?" He asked.

Rhys' eyes narrowed. "That's for her to tell you, not me." His voice answered, hardened.

"Sensitive topic, eh?" He rested his head on his arm behind him.

Rhys raised his chin, keeping his eyes focused on Xen.

"A sensitive topic for the both of us. When you do ask her, be careful. She does have a temper."

Xen snorted. "Yes, I've already met that side of her. She nearly broke my nose."

Rhys chuckled. "Sounds about right." He shook his head, walking back to his tent.

Xen closed his eyes, falling into sleep.

/**

Misty woke up, feeling incredibly warm. She looked up, noticing Tarack's arm wrapped around her, her head resting on his chest. She blushed, scrambling off him. Thankfully, he was still sleeping soundly as she crept over to the now extinguished fire.

She inwardly groaned, seeing Luna grinning across the camp. Luna sauntered over slowly.

"Have a nice night?" She asked, teasing. Misty glared at her from the ground. "You set this up, didn't you?" Luna shrugged. "You never know..." She trailed off.

Misty rolled her eyes as she packed up her bag.

Xen nudged Tarack with his foot. "Time to wake up."

'_You weren't really asleep, were you?' _he asked mentally.

'_I wanted my human blanket a little longer...thanks for that.' _Tarack answered.

'Hey, that was Luna, not me."

"Alright!" Rhys bellowed from his tent, holding a his back pack of supplies.

"Let's get moving."

/**

Luna took a bit from her bread, while managing Nimya. She tried keeping up with the rest of them, but stayed in the back.

Suddenly, a monstrous roar sounded from the back. She whipped her head back, her breath caught in her throat.

A massive creature, covered in thick brown fur, but had the tail and teeth of a dragon was running for them.

Luna gasped, speeding up.

"Rhys!" She yelled. The entire group slowed, their eyes widening in horror at the creature.

"Run!"

Everything happened in a flash.

The creature jumped, trees crashed, and Luna flew from her saddle.

She landed on her arm, crashing roughly into the ground.

"Gah!" She hissed as she clutched her arm.

She reached for her sword, but everything fell into darkness.

/**

Xen watched from the front as Luna fell. He saw her arm twist, the other going for her sword, then her head lolling to the side.

The creature stopped, going back. It picked up her limp body with it's tail, then started to retreat.

"RHYS!" Xen called. "That thing's got Luna!" Rhys growled, his horse rearing.

Misty and Tarack both stopped. Misty immediately started for Luna, but Tarack ran in front of her.

"Misty, think. If we got back to her now, we'll only get killed. We've got to plan this."

Misty stared at him bewildered. "Well then, let's get to planning."

/**

Hakan's lips lifted in a wicked grin as the Nulwarm lifted Luna's body from it's tail.

"She's been unconscious for a few hours. Take her in." He sated to a squire.

He called another guard. "Prep the table. We have our subject. We need to begin as soon as possible."


	14. Spells, Answers, and Tattoos

**AAAAANND some edits were made. I made Luna bit less anger explosive prone and once again, Xen less creepy.**

Luna's eyes felt like lead.

She took a breath, her ribs receiving a sharp pain. '_At least one is broken..' _

Luna groaned as she tried sitting up, testing her arms. Her brow furrowed, as her arms were held down by metal cuffs. She appeared to be lying on a cold, metal table. Her eyes still felt like weights, but she could see a small sliver of light.

"Sir, she's awake." a voice sounded to her left. She heard something metallic clink, like a metal tool against glass.

She turned her head, managing to get a blurry glimpse of her surroundings. Everything was dark, the walls of the room a deep brown. She noticed a silver blob, she assumed to be medical tools.

"Good. Let's start." She caught her breath. _'Hakan!_' Her mind frantically began to wake up.

The world was still fuzzy, but she knew of the danger.

She heard footsteps, the other man moving to her side.

He raised his hand over her, chanting words.

"Apla leta nita ka." He droned. He repeated the words, Luna feeling a pressure in her head.

She gritted her teeth, the pain getting worse.

"S-stop!" She gasped out. She clenched her fists, trying to break free.

"Maeltha, alfa." Hakan ordered. She found her voice gone, unable to speak.

The pounding in her head was unbearable. "Ilumeo!" He hissed to no one in particular.

Her vision faded to white, as she blacked out once again.

/**

Xen slipped past a pillar. He looked behind him, nodding to Rhys.

He gripped his dagger, the blood still dripping from its blade. They had killed most of the guards, but were on a close look out for the creature that had stolen Luna in the first place.

It had been 4 days since her capture, and they had been planning every moment since then.

Misty had been in anxious state, constantly pacing back and forth. Tarack had tried to calm her down, but it only ended up with glares and gruesome death threats to whoever took her.

Xen's lips turned up grimly, hoping this would be pulled off quickly. The faster they could get Luna out of there, the better chance they had of escaping. He moved from his hiding space, shoving the next guard against a wall, slipping his dagger between the man's ribs.

He hid the body behind another pillar, fluttering between the shadows.

_'Rhys.'_ He called with his mind. '_I think I found the door. I can feel Luna's presence inside. But we have to be careful...I can feel others in there too.'_

Rhys nodded to Xen as he returned it, moving toward the door. 'Ready?' he asked. Rhys nodded in silent agreement.

Xen kicked the door in, startling both Hakan and his assistant. Luna was lying shackled on the table, strange markings covering her arms.

Xen held up his dagger. "Hand her over now, and I won't have to kill you." He growled.

Hakan shrugged. "Of course. She's of no use to us now." Xen blinked. The men were gone, obviously by magic.

He raced to where Luna was. He grabbed the key from the side table, ignoring the medical scalpels and chemicals. Xen unlocked the shackles while Rhys kept watch at the door.

"You got her? Is she hurt?" Rhys questioned urgently. Xen picked her up, holding her in his arms.

"She doesn't appear to be bleeding. Let's get out of here already!"

"To the ship then." Xen saluted.

Xen and Rhys hurried the gates. After all the tracking, they'd discovered that the creature had brought Luna to Buto, across the Tero river to the East.

Rhys picked the lock to the gate, while Xen held Luna close. She was breathing, but her breath was irregular. She has swirls lining her arms, like tattoos, but they were in her skin, not needled in.

"Alright, we're rea-" "THERE!" a voice sounded. They whipped around, seeing a whole sentry of soldiers heading for them, swords drawn.

"Go!" Rhys shouted. Xen gripped Luna tighter, taking off. He rushed through gate, quickly saddling up the horse. He lifted Luna, securing his arms around her waist. He looked back, grinning as Rhys saddled up his. "Well..that was quick." He remarked. Ignoring the smug look on his face, Xen set off.

/*

Teirno, Hakan's new apprentice, ran up to the Hakan, his heels clicking on the marble floor. The hall was large with swooping ceilings, deep arches, and long, thin glass stained windows. The torches illuminated the walls, leaving ominous shadows.

"Sir...why did we let them escape?" He asked, bewildered. Hakan sighed, amused at the young man's curiosity. "Luna was born on a full moon. Elven children born on that day are...extremely gifted. It's very rare when they are born, or even if they survive their first year. Luna's powers were incredibly strong, stronger than that of practicing for a hundred years by the time she was three. The council and I discussed the possibilities. Her magic could fix our broken world. Unfortunately, it would take some amount of years before she could master her abilities, for if they were used too soon, her power would wipe us all out."

Teirno stood in shock.

Hakan continued. "So, on her third birthday, we drained half of her powers. Her father helped, of course. _He _was the one who gave her to us."

Tierno stopped, this time appalled. "Her own father?" He asked, jaw dropping.

Hakan nodded. "Yes, he saw her potential." Hakan moved on. "What we drained today was the other half. She can keep her immortality...but her ability to use magic is so little it is that of a human's capabilities. Even less than that, if she can use it at all."

"Now, let's get to _him._ I'm sure he wants to know what we've accomplished today."

/**

Misty waited by the bed, with Xen, Tarack, and Rhys. The rest of his men were manning the ship, keeping watch for pirates and Hakan's men. A few days before the plan took place, they had comm odored a ship from a few merchants traveling along the river.

Luna had been sleeping for nearly an entire day now. She was exhausted after the whole ideal.

Slowly, her eyes began to open. Expecting the same room, she blinked in surprise at the feeling of soft sheets. She wrinkled her nose as she sat up.

_'My ribs...someone must have healed them..'_ she noticed.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." She heard a voice tease her. Luna smiled as Xen squeezed her hand.

Misty exhaled in relief, and Rhys and Tarack sat back, watching the whole scene.

"Are...are the eggs ok?" She asked, concerned. Misty laughed, holding them up.

"Yes, they're fine. Luckily no damage was done when you fell!" Misty hugged her tightly.

Luna rested back onto her pillow, finally noticing the swaying. "Are we on a ship?"

Rhys nodded, confirming it. "We...borrowed a ship from some merchants. I'm sure they won't mind it missing for a while." He grinned.

"Oh...and Xen, I think Luna's awake now. You can stop 'checking her pulse'."

Everyone laughed, even Tarack managing a small chuckle.

/**

Luna had just woken up, walking over to the breakfast table.

They had spent a week sailing down the river until they reached Funa, in which they were now staying at the local inn. She spent most of it asleep, trying to get her strength back.

Everyone else had already eaten, except for Xen, still waiting for her.

_'How strangely sweet of him..'_ She though, suspicious.

Luna sat down, staring at the food. "Is it poisoned?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Xen faked hurt, putting his hand against his heart. "Me? Why, I could never!" He fake gasped.

She laughed softly, drinking some milk. After eating her first full meal in a week, she sighed.

She was still curious as to what had happened while she was unconscious, but nothing seemed to be affecting her yet.

"Well, we'd better get leaving. Rhys and his crew leave in about an hour, and so do we."

The two groups had decided to go their separate ways, determining that staying in smaller bands would be safer.

Xen stood up, walking over. He kissed her cheek, then walked to the door, leaving her in her surprise. Luna gaped, following him out the door of the inn. Her feet crunched in the gravel as she was greeting by a cool wind and Rhys' group of mercenaries.

Luna ran over, hugging Rhys tightly. He laughed into her hair as he hugged her back.

"Take care of yourself, would you?" She told him, looking up. He nodded affectionately, then turned and picked up his pack.

He smiled at her. "The same to you, sister."

/**

She stood, watching the ship sail, as they had agreed to meet again some day, she couldn't help but feel a little sad.

Luna turned around, he lips quirking into a small smile as she saw Xen waiting behind her.

He let his arm catch her middle, pushing her back. Luna narrowed her eyes.

Xen laughed, pulling her into a hug. "I'm glad you're ok." He said breathed. Luna sighed in defeat, wrapping her arms around him. "Do I get a congratulations kiss?" He asked.

Xen looked down, seeing an unhealthy glint in her eyes.

/**

Tarack came out of the inn, noticing Luna and Xen walking back from the Dock. The town was a fairly large one, certainly larger than the last trader town they had stopped by. He saw Xen holding is side, as if he'd been punched.

He chortled as he noticed Luna storming off to the inn.

Tarack shook his head with a smile on his face.

***************/

Misty sat on her bed, staring at the pearly egg. "When are you ever gonna hatch, little one?" She whispered to it, running a finger along the dainty grey veigns.

Silence.

She sighed, covering it once again. She had read about talking to dragon eggs in Luna's book while they were traveling. She had hoped it would be a wild dragon, or by a crazy stroke of luck, that she would be a rider.

She laughed to herself. "What a silly idea." She set the egg in its bag, securing it safely.

She gathered her things, then went downstairs, meeting the others.

"Ready?" She asked. She met Misty's eyes, and they nodded in agreement.

She held onto her bag tightly, then took the first step into the wild.

/**

**Translations: Maelfa Alfa = Quiet, Elf**

**Ilumeo = Truth**

**I promise, the story will progress faster now! A lot of fun stuff is about to happen! And we'll get to see the cannon cast soon, or at least hear of them! **

**See y'all later! :D**


	15. Flowers, Dances, and Old Friends

**EDIT: 1/8/2013**

**Did some aesthitic updates :)**

**and lol to Logically Psycho, even after editing it again, my spelling still isn't 'abominable' **

Sorry for not updating XD

Thanks to the reviewers!

*ps, to Logically Psycho...What do you mean my spelling is 'Abominable' ?!

I used spell check, along with my own knowledge of words, and nothing is wrong. Please point out what I've got in my spelling that is so terrible.

**ON TO CHAPTER 15!**

Luna wrapped here cloak tighter around her, trying to keep in as much warmth as possible. She pulled her hood over her head, shielding her face from the biting wind. She glanced up at Misty, saddled on her horse and shaking from the cold.

They had been traveling for two weeks, already crossing one mountain. It had been tough, testing the horses' endurance. Luna urged Nimya on, trotting beside Xen.

"Felling alright?" He asked, smiling cheerily. The last two days had bee kind to them, as they had reached a valley between two of the mountains, filled with luscious green grass and vegetation. Within the last few hours, however, they had entered another bit of the mountains.

"I was thinking we could stop and take a break for few minutes. Lunch and a stretch?" She asked.

Xen peered over his shoulder at Tarack. "Sound good to you?" Tarack nodded as they stopped, dismounting.

"So.." Xen said through a mouth of jerky. "How are we going to sneak into Dauf?"

"Sneak? Why.." She trailed off.

"Because half of Obili is hunting us." He pointed out, reaching into the bad for his wineskin.

Luna sighed, stretching her legs. "So what's the plan?" She asked, resting next to Xen.

Tarack spoke up.

"Well...before we ran into you, we were thinking about going to the annual ball...It's for the King and Queen. It's also-"

"-one of their few appearances they ever make." Xen finished for him.

"So you're saying we could sneak in that way?" Misty inquired.

"More or less." He shrugged.

"Wait," Misty stopped. "What were you two going to do at the ball?"

Tarack spared a warning glance at Xen.

"Oh come on, Tarack. We've been traveling together for a month now. I think we can trust them!"

Tarack looked away. "I suppose.."

Xen turned to Luna, sitting in front of her. "While the crowd is distracted, we were going to rob the infamous jewel keep. They have so many precious jewels in there that it would keep us set for the next century." He finished with a grin.

"Well, time to get going?"

Luna curled into her bag. . After several more hours of fighting the snow and freezing winds, they'd finally managed to reach a small valley, safe from the powerful frozen fury of the mountains.

She inched closer to the fire, taking in as much heat as possible. She yearned for her warm bed back at home, under the woolen covers and a soft feather mattress under her head. Her imaginary bliss was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder.

She scowled as she turned over, meeting Xen's face. "What?" She whispered.

"I want to talk to you." He whispered back. He got up quietly, holding out his hand.

Luna sat up, moving the blanket to the side.

"Why?" She asked. He crossed his arms. "I want to discuss some things regarding your capture."

His face was serious. Luna grimaced, standing up. Xen took her hand, leading her away from the camp.

They had been walking about 10 minutes now, Xen gripping her hand tightly. She didn't know why, but it made her heart race.

After reaching a small clearing, full of white poppy flowers, they stopped. He motioned for her to sit down. She did, staring at him with a confused face.

"Luna," He began. "I think something's wrong. After we rescued you from Hakan, I've sensed your magic...or lack of it. I want you to cast a basic light spell." He crossed his arms, looking at her, an almost worried expression on his face.

Luna's mouth opened. Even in the dark, she could see his concern.

"I...I've never been good with magic. At all. You know this!" She pleaded.

"Luna." He stated her name firmly, grasping her by the shoulders.

She met his eyes, then sighed, giving in.

"Ilumniati!" She ordered.

Nothing.

She tried again, shouting the command.

Her brow furrowed, she looked at Xen for help.

"What...what's happening?!" She stood up, inches from him, her voice cracking.

"What did you see when you rescued me. Was Hakan there? What was he doing." She inquired urgently.

Xen sighed. "Luna, I only got there after they were finished. He did mention that he was 'finished' with you, whatever that meant." She glanced up, hugging her arms around her. She scanned his face, searching for anything.

He rested himself on a rock sitting in the midst of the flowers, pulling her down with him.

"I don't know." He hold her arm, tracing the twisting, swirling tattoos. "I don't know what these mean, either." He entwined his fingers in hers.

"So, what kind of dress do you want?" He asked her quietly.

Luna cocked her head. "What dress?"

Xen laughed, amused. "We're sneaking into a ball, Luna. We can't show up looking like we just crawled out of a sewer." He grinned.

Luna smiled softly, lying back in the purple white flowers. A faint breeze rustled the trees as they enjoyed a few moments of silence.

"What's the theme? Don't parties like that have one?" Luna asked, turning her head toward him.

"Yes, but we didn't have enough time to do all of the research. We ran into you while we were getting more information."

"Ah...so why do we have to stop by Dauf?" She asked, moving her hands behind her head.

"We need more information as how to get into Ellesmera, let along get through Du Weldenvarden. I'm sure if there are other elves, they've protected it quite well, hence the reason almost no one makes it out alive when they go."

"Almost?" She sat up on her elbows.

"One man is rumored to have made it out. He's hard to find, but for an event like this, he'll surely be in town for a few days."

Luna shivered, and Xen sat up, draping his cloak over her.

"Well, I think the fire's warmer than these flowers. Ready to head back?" He stood up, offering his hand.

They walked back, Luna feeling more at peace then before.

Another week passed, and they had climbed their last mountain.

Luna and Xen had practiced their sparring every night, helping Luna regain her strength. She slowly perfected her sword fighting, but stayed quiet about magic. She was thankful that Xen hadn't told Tarack and Misty about anything yet.

They were only a day, if that much, from Dauf, and only had that much time to prepare a plan.

"Luna!" She hear Misty call.

"I can see it! I can see Dauf!" She cried excitedly. Luna smiled as she leaned back in the saddle she was sharing with Xen. She hugged his waist as they met Misty and Tarack on top of the hill.

Dauf was a major city, with large, stone walls and many towers used for archers. They had quite the military power, another reason as to why the ball was held there.

Dauf was surrounded by fields, mostly used for farming and herding. The farmers and townsfolk lived outside the walls, in huts, while castle workers and servants lived inside the walls.

"Well, we should find what to wear for tonight. From what that merchant told me, the theme is masquerade." Tarack said.

"I just want to find a good dress!" Misty divulged excitedly.

**/

Misty tugged on Luna's sleeve as she pointed out another dress in the window shop.

"Look at that one, it'd look wonderful!" She exclaimed, pulling her into the store.

Xen and Tarack had gone off to find their own costumes, as Misty had drug Luna from shop to shop.

Luna examined the silky green fabric of a lovely embroidered gown. Misty held up a light blue dress, smoothing it out.

Luna walked over to another dress pinned to mannequin. It was a deep purple gown, it's sleeves hanging off the shoulder. The fabric was smooth and silky, having a slight sheen.

She smiled. "Well, I've found mine. You?" Misty has already paid for the blue dress, it folded in her arms.

Luna smiled back to her. "Let's find the boys. The ball begins a few hours."

Xen knocked on the door to Misty and Luna's room. They had been in there an hour.

'I thought they were only getting dressed...women.' he muttered to himself.

Misty had already finished getting dressed, but Luna was having difficulty finishing.

The soft silk slipped across her skin, this being one of the finest dresses she'd ever worn. Luna tied the strings of the corset, but felt two hands taking them from her's.

"Xen.." She said. She turned around, him finishing the knot. He smiled, stepping back.

"You look beautiful." He rested his hand on her cheek. He took another step closer, his eyes connecting with hers. She blushed as he moved his head closer. Her heart sped up as she felt her blood pound in her ears. She felt his breath on her lips when-

"LUNA!" Misty yelled as she knocked on the door. She jerked away as Misty stepped in, Tarack in the hall.

"Yes, we're coming. Xen and I were talking." She blurted hurriedly. She adjusted her hair one last time before Xen took her arm, leading her out the door of the inn.

/**

The group walked down the decorated street, arm in arm. Luna enjoyed the lights as they danced off her skin. An elaborate array of every color was bouncing off the walls and street. Intricately designed lanterns hung off of every lamppost and door. Metal dragons moved along the lanterns, enchanted with magic.

Luna smiled as music filled the air, accompanied by the smells of a thousand different foods. Various shops along the street sold objects of every kinds, ranging from weapons, cakes, breads, clothes, everything!

She spotted Misty and Tarack arm in arm, playing a game with street vendors.

Xen pulled her toward a table, filled with hundreds of colorful fruits.

Xen plucked a few grapes. "Here, try these." He said, grinning.

Luna bit her lip, unsure. She looked doubtfully at the fruit, but Xen gently pushed it to her lips. She sighed, accepting the grape. Her eyes opened in shock as the taste sank in. It was sour, but quickly changed to a sweet taste. "Good, right?" He laughed at her reaction.

"Mmh, these are good!" She exclaimed. Xen smiled as he walked back over to the table. For the first time that night she noticed his attire. He was wearing a gold and green overlay ed tunic, with deep green trousers. He wore his usual boots, but they had been cleaned. She looked up, meeting his smirking eyes. "Interested in something, my lady?" He held out his hand.

The music changed to a more lively beat, and Luna beamed.

"Xen," She began as they danced, inches apart. "Are we known here? Do they know about..._them._"

Xen chuckled. "No, no one knows who we are, after all, that's what these masks are for."

"Then how will we find our informant?" She asked keeping in time with the steps. Xen spun her, then pulled her back into his arms. "We'll meet him tomorrow." He grinned, resting is hand on her hip.

The music slowed, as Luna looked up. "Wait, so we didn't have to do this whole dance?" She asked.

Xen laughed, then looked into her eyes. "I figured it would be fun." He stated. .

"We just spent a third of our money on costumes." Luna argued, her voice in a hushed whisper. Xen shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Tarack and I have stashes of money hidden all over Obili, at least I hope they're still there." He mumbled the last part. Luna cast him a curious gaze. He took her hand, leading her to a small drink stand and handed her a small glass of elven wine. He took one for himself and sat down a stone bench with dragons carved along the sides.

"Luna, whatever might happen here, I want you to know that I'm on your side. I wouldn't leave you, and this group, for anything." He said, forewarning in his eyes. Luna put her hand over his, interlocking their fingers.

"Xen, what's going on? You've been unusually mushy, you've been avoiding Tarack, and now this?" She searched his eyes for an answer, but all she got was uncertainty and worry.

The crowd, lights, loud laughter and chatter all drowned away. She lifter her hand to his face as he pulled away.

The music died to a stop, as the dance ended and couples departed.

"_LUNA_!-"a terrified shriek came from the distance. Her heart pounded in her chest from shock . A group of guards had cornered Misty and Tarack, their sword and arrows drawn.

Xen pulled out his daggers, as Luna slipped a blade from her leg.

"What's going on here?!" bellowed a voice. Luna glanced at Xen, his face had gone white.

The guards immediately stopped, bowed, then walked away, in two files.

Misty's eyes widened as she grabbed Tarack's hand, pulling him to Luna and Xen.

A tall elf practically hopped down the stairs, his waist length black hair trailing in the wind.

"Xen...who is this?" Luna asked him, resting her hand on his shoulder.

He was dressed in deep red tunic, with black pants. Luna could tell by real gold trimming that he was a noble, or at least very wealthy. His light gray eyes were peaceful, but surprised and amused by the latest events.

"_Xen?_ Is that you?" He asked, his musical voice drifting over the crowd, now distracted by a group of fiery performers.

"What?" Luna walked up to Xen, her eyes confused.

He took a deep breath, standing up straighter. "Yes...Uncle."

AND VOILA THE ENDING OF CHAPTER 15


	16. Interrogation, Dinner, and Rest

**Edit 1/10/2013 Minor changes, aesthetic for the most part! (and added some cute scenes :3)**

**I'M SO SORRY! D:**

**My computer got a REALLY bad virus and kept crashing, and I was scared that it would crash and I would lose my files D:**

**I think I've got it fixed now, but I'm gonna work at getting chapters done faster!**

**Which is better, longer chapters, but it takes longer to get, or shorter chapters and maybe an update a week?**

**PLEASE R&R : D**

**Logically Psycho: It's called a 'typo'. That does not make my spelling abominable. And yes, I know the definition. Just because I have a few mistakes doesn't mean my story is 'horrible'. Go read some Mary Sue Naruto fanfiction for that. **

Xen's opened his mouth as it to say something as the stranger came closer, pulling him into a hug.

"My dear nephew," the elf began, pulling back. "Where have you been? It's been so long! Who are these people? Is this your mate?" He bombarded Xen with a flurry of curious questions.

"Uncle, perhaps we should talk elsewhere. This is a little to crowded for my taste." Xen stated stiffly.

Luna blinked, noticing his change in demeanor, becoming much more controlled, with a taut posture.

His uncle nodded, then motioned them to follow. Luna skipped after Xen, trying to keep up with his long strides.

They walked down a few streets, passing through the upper class district. She saw a rather large manor, assuming it to be where his uncle lived.

The stone stairs lead to an immaculately carved wooden door, the columns of the mansion were weathered and old, but still had their splendor.

They walked in and Luna caught her breath. Straight ahead was the grand staircase covered in hundres intricate designs of dragons and flowers . To the right there was a hallway leading to what looked like a large room with many books, a library, or a study, and directly to the left there was the dining room, it's deep mahogany wood glistening. She saw a few servants scurry back to the kitchens. She looked up, seeing various hallways go away from the staircase.

'_This place is huge!'_ She thought excitedly.

"Well, this is my home. The night is still young, so I have already ordered a feast! I assume the four of you haven't enjoyed very much luxury the past few months...or years, if the rumors prove true." He mumbled the last words, his face flashing a quick hint of guilt, but was quickly covered.

He led them to the study, pulling the doors closed. The room was covered in old, leather-bound books, the light of the fire reflecting off the gold, worn titles.

"Now that we're in private, we can discuss what has been on all our minds." He said, sitting down in a chair behind his desk. It was littered with various papers, books, and trinkets.

They sat down cautiously. The air was so thick with intensity, they were relieved when the elf spoke up.

The elf locked his fingers together, staring at them.

"Well, I have quite a few questions for you four." He focused his gaze to Xen. He sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Start at the beginning. What happened after you ran away?" He asked Xen pointedly. Luna cast a quick look to Misty, curious as to Xen's newly uncovered life.

Xen looked down, as if he were thinking.

"I met Tarack a few months after I ran. We have been...retrieving items since then."

His uncle raised an eyebrow. "And these two.." He waved a hand, gesturing to Luna and Misty.

"We met Luna and Misty two months ago while in Abilio. We decided to follow them after we discovered that they had-" He stopped suddenly, his eyes widening as he'd realized he'd almost given away their most precious secret.. "Had what?" His uncle's eyes narrowed in interest.

Xen opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He looked over to Luna, silently asking for approval.

She frowned, not liking the idea of sharing the dragon eggs with a person she didn't know.

"Is there a problem?" His uncle asked, his voice amused. "If it's about those dragon eggs that were stolen a few months ago from Kunon..." He hinted, leaning back in his chair as if he already knew the answer . All four of them froze.

" It is old news, however. They never did catch those thieves, though." His intense gaze swept over the group. "Pardon my interruption. Continue." He waved her on, taking a sip from a gold goblet of wine.

Luna spoke up. "After Xen and Tarack discovered we were heading for Ellesmera-" "What?!" His eyebrows shot up as he interrupted her again.

"You were heading for the forbidden forest? Why in the world would you _ever_ want to go there?" He asked in disbelief.

Luna's eyes widened. "Well..we...have some business there. Family business." She affirmed.

The elf sighed dramatically, resting his hands on the table. His eyes darted to the side, as if he was thinking about something.

"Don't even try lying to me. My men have just informed me of what they found in your rooms."

He stated firmly.

Luna bit her lip in nervousness, glimpsing at Xen for help.

Xen stood up. "Uncle, we've been working for the better of things for the past few months." He declared with all the confidence one could have.

"Better things?" His uncle asked doubtfully.

"We're going to fix this world. We're bringing the dragons back." Xen said.

The dark haired elf tapped his fingers on the desk.

"I'll have to think this over." His face blanketed in scrutiny.

A soft knock amplified by the room's tense atmosphere sounded through the oak door.

A young woman in simple clothes and an apron stepped through the door.

"The dinner is ready, my lord." She affirmed, curtsying.

"Ah...thank you Bretta." She nodded, closing the door quietly.

The elf stood up, walking around the table. "If you'd like to discuss lighter things, along with some food..."

Luna tried not to gape at the elaborate food. She noticed the lack of meat and the overwhelming amount of exotic fruits, the same kinds that had been on the table of the festival outside.

She sat down, smoothing out the folds in her skirt. The large room was beautiful, having floral wallpaper, with intricate crown molding. She suddenly felt very small and very alone, like the world was caving down on her. After months staying in makeshift shelters and caves, with nothing but the cold, biting wind and scraps of meat to comfort them, the new, elegant surroundings sent an unfamiliar vibe through her mind.

Luna looked up, biting her lip. Xen and his uncle chatted about trivial things, recent political uprisings, and weather. Things had seemed to lighten up as soon as Xen caught his eye on the large plate of hot, steaming carrots.

_'His name is Cahir.' _She heard Misty's voice in her mind. She tried some of the small, orange colored fruits, expecting a sweet taste. She blinked, surprised that it was spicy. She noticed Xen smirking at her reaction, trying to keep a snicker quiet.

"So," Cahir began. "You're Luna and Misty. From Kulon, by your accents, I'm guessing."

Luna nodded. "Yes." She answered him after swallowing the bite.

"My men are guarding the dragon eggs. I'm still deciding whether or not to tell the soldiers.." He warned.

Luna gulped, as the table grew quiet. . "But, if you tell me everything, from the beginning, maybe I won't." He sat back in his chair, tapping is fingers on the desk.

Luna looked down, taking a deep breath.

"About ten years ago I found a book, along with a map of Obili that contained part of another realm called 'Alagaesia'. I'd overheard my uncle and Misty's father discussing dragon eggs, and taking them there. Also, the fact that our magic is dying. With the return of the dragons, we could heal it."

She turned to Misty. "With the help of Misty, we stole two dragon eggs from Kunon's treasury. One of our high council members, Hakan, tried to stop us, but we escaped. The next day, we traveled to Abilio, where we met Xen and Tarack." She nodded to them.

Xen picked up for her. He told Cahir of everything that had happened past that point.

After they recounted their stories, Cahir questioned Luna about Hakan. His face, the way he talked, walked, various random subjects.

"Why? Do you know him?" She asked.

Cahir's brow furrowed. "He was an old acquaintance. We worked together on some old magic projects nearly twenty years ago, when he was a young man. There was one experiment...he never told me what it was truly about though. He only asked for some books and information."

Luna jumped as a deafening crash resounded from the foyer. Cahir stood up calmly, folding over the wrinkles in his tunic. "One moment. I'll take care of this."

Xen tried to hide a smile as his uncle walked out the door. Luna raised an eyebrow.

"I assume that's his mate." He chuckled.

Tarack let out a deep laugh, surprising Luna and Misty. "I thought she left a long time ago?"

"Apparently not." Xen snickered.

Another screech came from the next room, as another crash of breaking glass was heard.

Cahir slipped into the room, quickly shutting the door behind him.

"I apologize that I must end our meal so quickly, but an unexpected delay in my plans for tonight." He said quietly, keeping his eyes to the ground. "However, we have many things to discuss in the morning, so I've had rooms prepared for all of you." He looked to Xen. "I trust you know how to get around, still." He sighed, looking back behind him as another angry screech hit. He nodded, slipping back though the door.

Xen stood up. "I'll show you to your rooms." He went for the back door, signaling for them to follow.

Luna followed him through the hall quietly. She sighed, enjoying the beautiful art along the deep red walls of the hallway. She looked ahead to Xen, wondering what was troubling him. He had been uptight, cold, and indifferent the whole time since his uncle had whisked them away from the dance.

He stopped in front of a carved door, handing a gold skeleton key to Tarack.

"My uncle's men have more than likely brought our things to our rooms already. Breakfast is in the same room we had dinner in, and my uncle is an early riser, just to warn you." He stated, handing Misty her and Luna's room key.

"This is goodnight then. Xen, I trust we're safe here?" Tarack questioned. Xen nodded.

"No need to bar the door with half the furniture in the room. Cahir's got enough enough magic wards around this place I Hakan and half of Obili as his army couldn't enter." He said confidently. Tarack nodded assuredly, then left for his room.

Luna looked behind her, noticing Misty had already entered their room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

She looked back up to Xen, his green eyes meeting hers in question.

"Do you not like it? I could get another room.." He asked.

She shook her head. "No, it's perfect. It's certainly nicer than the bedroll and hard rock I've been sleeping on for the past few months, honestly." She smiled softly.

"Xen," she took a step closer, lowing her voice. "are you alright?" She asked, her voice hinting her concern.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but stopped. He cupped her cheek in his hand.

"It's just been a long time since I've seen this place. That's all." He assured her.

He bent down and slowly pressed his lips on her forehead. She felt her heart speed up at his closeness. Her fingers played lightly with the buttons on his jacket while her eyes fluttered.

"Now, try and get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to busy. We've got quite a bit of planning to do!" He said softly. He let go of her, then handed her the extra key. She smiled as he walked down the hall, his feat echoing on the marble floor, completely unaware of her now pounding heart and the butterflies raging in her stomach.

"Hey."  
Luna looked up at Misty as she entered the room.. "Hm?" She questioned.

"It's been a crazy day, huh?" She smiled.

Luna laughed quietly. "Yes. I am just hoping for the eggs' safety." She leaned back against the wall.

Misty stared at her a moment. Luna raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Misty grinned, taking a step closer. "You're worried about him. And you care. And you like him!" She exclaimed.

Luna blushed, looking away.

"No I don't. He's just our partner!" She said quickly.

Misty laughed. "Whatever you say!" She walked back into her room smiling. Luna huffed, then entered her room connected to Misty's.

The room was gorgeous. Red velvet lining covered walls, following a trim of mahogany wood .

The four poster bed was covered in a deep red silk, with intricate gold embroidery.

She slipped her dress off, and pulled a shift over her head. She pulled the covers back, curling into the soft coolness.

Luna sighed, falling deep into sleep.

**HI THAR!**

**I promise, I will try to update faster now!**


	17. Libraries, Fights, and Trust

**Aaaand long time no see! Sorry for the hiatus :c Anyways, the ENTIRE story has been revised and edited (no huge major story/plot changing stuff was changed) but lots of little facts and emotional things were added along with aesthetic stuff! C: Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new chapter! :D **

Luna sat atop the balcony overlooking the vast courtyard.

Various clangs and shouts rang through the air as Xen and Cahir clashed. They had been sparring for the past hour, and had invited them all to watch. She noticed Xen was fighting more fiercely then he had ever fought with her. His black hair was plastered to his face as he swung his guarded blade.

Cahir was fighting back, but it seemed effortless. While Xen's fighting style was rough as it had always been, unrefined and raw, Cahir's was uniform and graceful.

Xen growled as Cahir nicked his ribs, then kicked his feet out from under him, landing flat on the ground. Cahir placed his foot on his chest, smiling.

"You lose again, my dear nephew. Another try, or do you want to embarrass yourself even more in front of your lady friend over there." He said, gesturing to Luna as she quickly covered her mouth to hide her smile.

She saw Xen frown as he struggled to sit back up.

Cahir smirked, and then lifted his foot.

"Take a break. Meet me back here in the evening. I expect to see you win this time." He said, walking out of the courtyard.

Luna hopped down from balcony, walking over to Xen. While she has lost her magic ability, she still had basic advantages, such as speed, better vision, and endurance. It wasn't as good as an elf's, but was still far better than a human's. She brought a towel over, tossing it as he caught it.

She crossed her arms while he wiped his face.

"So you're not as good a fighter as you've led me to believe..." She mused, looking at her nails.

Xen shot her a glance. "That's funny, since I still beat you _every_ time **we** spar." He retorted.

She opened her mouth to reply, was cut off. "Let's go inside. I'll change. Meet me outside my room in ten minutes." He held the towel around his neck.

_'More like an order..'_

**((***

Luna wandered around the mansion, trying to find Xen's door.

_'I forgot to ask him where his room is!_' She realized. The serving girl from earlier was sweeping up dust, dumping it into a bag.

"Excuse me," Luna walked over, taking care to avoid the spots that she had just cleaned.

"Do you know where Xen's room is?" She asked.

The girl looked up. "Down the hall. To the right." She said quickly. She kept her eyes to the ground, not meeting Luna's.

Luna nodded. "Thank you."

Luna knocked on his door. She took a few steps back. Her eyes widened as she heard footsteps behind her. She whirled around, seeing Xen.

"I...I was looking for you." She stuttered. He smiled, holding out his hand.

"Come with me. There's a place I want to take you."

Misty took another book off of the shelf in the grand library. She remembered when we had firstly seen the library, her jaw dropping. There were hundreds, even thousands of books, all in immaculate condition. She'd had nothing else to do, since Luna had been with Xen, and Tarack was no where to be found. She sneezed, wiping the dust from the cover.

She had been exploring the library, one shelf at a time. The subject ranged from magical enchantments to how to make custard. She had noticed this book in particular, it's golden writing and green cloth cover almost calling out to her.

There was no title, as the flowery designs moved around the book. She pulled it off the shelf, noticing the designs still moving around the books, avoiding her hands.

She opened it, and frowned. The book's pages were blank! She held it up to the light, spotting some small, light grey script.

"What language is this?" She wondered out loud.

"Dwarvish. I wouldn't expect you to be able understand it. It's a book from the south." She heard a voice from behind her.

She jumped, nearly falling off the ladder. She turned her head, seeing Xen's uncle.

"I apologize for startling you. Barely anyone comes here anymore." He sighed sadly.

Misty raised an eyebrow. "Xen doesn't come home to visit at least once a year? Or something?"

He shook his head. "No. He still holds anger over things that happened in the past." He mused, as if he was lost in his thoughts.

Misty set the book on the table, near a burning candle. "Anger? About what?" She asked.

Cahir sighed. "Oh, many things. He blames me for a lot." He sat down.

Misty was suddenly aware of how tired he seemed. He seemed to be young, but as all elves are, their faces betrayed their true age.

"It's nice that he's found a person to take his stress away, though." He commented subtlety.

Misty smiled. "Yes, Luna seems to not be as anxious as well." Misty sat back.

"Do you know anything about Luna's origin?" Cahir asked casually. Misty raised an eyebrow.

"Kunon. As far as I know." She answered. Cahir folded his hands. "Now Misty, I know you know more than that! All I need to know is where she was born. I may have known her parents, or her father at least, if that helps."

Misty took a deep breath. "I'm not sure where she was born exactly..but her mother was rumored to be from one of the southern towns. Her father.." She paused. "Is not for me to discuss."

Misty picked up the book, opening it. "You can ask her yourself." She stood up, walking to the door.

"But, I'd advise taking a shield with you." She said over her shoulder.

Misty shut the door quietly. Cahir chuckled to himself._ 'She's just like her mother..'_

**))**

Luna walked next to Xen, jumping on various rocks.

"So where are we going?" She asked. Xen looked to her. "Somewhere." He smiled.

She jumped from rock to rock, as Xen led, hands in his pockets.

Luna skipped to a grey, moss covered rock. Her eyes widened as she wobbled, then fell.

She heard Xen laugh as he caught her, pulling her back into his arms. He pulled her along.

"We're almost here." He smiled.

Luna gasped as she saw the sight before her. They were on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the entire city. She could see where they still had the festival decorations scattered about, and the evening lights were beginning to be lit.

She sighed, enjoying the light wind. Luna felt Xen grasp her hand, leading her to a small rocky plateau.

"My mother and father used to come here." He told her, leaning back against the sunbathed, warm rocks.

"When they were children, they'd come put here to play. This town is where most of my family is from."

Luna crossed her arms loosely across her chest.

"So why'd you leave? What happened?" She asked.

He looked over the city, thinking. "Disease. The same one that nearly wiped out half of Obili's population 18 years ago. Some people died in a few weeks, for some, it took years." He paused, closing his eyes. "That's what happened to my mother and father." He looked to her. "And your mother, from what I can gather." Luna looked down.

.

She felt him pull her hand to his shoulder, as his hand gripped her waist.

"We never did get to finish our dance the other night." He smiled lightly.

Luna returned his gaze, noticing something different in his eyes.

"There's no music.." She said. He shrugged

"Do we need any?" he asked.

She blushed at the slow silence that they danced, her steps sloppily falling into time.

Luna looked into his eyes, then reached up.

"Something's wrong. Tell me." She stopped, her voice laden with concern.

He slowed their dance, his mind seemed to be in a far off place. He locked his gaze with hers.

"I was reading in my uncle's library last night after I walked you to your room, and I found some information about your condition with magic, and what that creature might have been." He stated cautiously. She felt his hand tighten around hers, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"The spell Hakan used was one that required Heart Magic. It's a special kind of magic that's only found in what was called a 'heart of hearts' in dragons, and in occasion, elven children. Unlike dragons, the Heart Magic is held in the essence of an elf, not in the heart. That's why most elven children are born 'glowing'. They're literally seeping in magic. As we age however, it fades away."

He took her chin in his fingers. "Yours on the other hand, didn't. I suspect something involving your mother's past work in magic might have something to do with it, but we can't know for sure. Elven children have incredibly strong bonds with their parents, so it's entirely possible your mother could have cast a spell on you when you were in the womb." Luna stopped in shock. The revelation of the possibility of her mother causing all of this was a stunning theory, and not one she wanted to believe.

Xen held her shoulders comfortingly. "Luna, the only way for someone to drain your magic is if they're a blood relative, and a very close one. Your brother was with us and your mother is gone. That's leaves only one option." He asked her.

Luna's breath stopped in her throat as she took a step back. She quickly sat down on the rock, holding her knees to her chest, trying to calm her nerves. Xen saw her starting to panic, and quickly met her side, holding her with the most concern she'd ever seen.

"Luna, do you think it could be a possibility?" He asked quietly, trying his best to startle her.

She felt the tears well in her eyes and her heart speed up. Her palms felt clammy as the heat rushed from her hands.

She nodded dismally. "Yes. It's him. It's my father,"


	18. Update Future of story

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but I don't think I'm gonna be updating this story anytime soon. I've gotten out of fanfiction completely, and I'm doing original fiction now, and this was more of an original story to begin with.

So this is what I want to ask, is if this stayed mainly in my world that I created, and I kept it mostly original, would y'all still want to read it? They would still get to Ellesmera, but it would be a short stay, and it would really be more of a spinoff from Eragon, and not really fanfiction.

Please let me know, as I might give it a shot! Also, if you'd like to read my original fiction, it's at PixieHaven on FictionPress!

Please send me Pm's or Reviews!


	19. Memories, Firelight, and Tension

**Much love to the precious souls who waited for me to update this thing. It's taken almost two months to go back and edit the whole story (don't worry, no major plot changes, but there are a lot of little ones that I added/replaced, and almost two years to actually add the new chapter.**

**Life took quite a few turns and twists that prevented me from getting my head in the game and working on this fic, but don't worry, I'm back from my hiatus now FOR GOOD! :) Enjoy!**

Xen stood with his hand propped against the cherry oak table as he carefully flipped the next page in the massive, ancient spellbook. Half of it's pages were torn up and beginning to rot, but the words pressed in ink held true against the curse of time. He turned the book around, showing the specific page he'd spent days to find to the rest of the group sitting before him.

"This is it." He pointed to a small scripted paragraph at the bottom of the page, nearly hidden.

"So? That's a simple mind spell, it does nothing but allow one to explore early memories quickly." Cahir shrugged, puzzled.

"That's exactly what we need. If I can find Luna's mother's spell," he glanced pointedly at her. "then we can possibly find a way to understand it, perhaps even reverse it." He theorized, he smiled at the light of hope entering Luna's eyes. Her heart warmed at the sight of his passion for their new found goal. One that she would have to remind him later that came second, however, to what they had set out to do.

"And do you have any experience on exploring minds, Xen?" Cahir grilled him condescendingly. Xen appeared taken back for an instant before his expression was masked by indifference. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." He asserted, standing up straight with a slight lift of his chin.

Cahir raised his eyebrows. "It's good to know you did taught yourself something other than stealing while you were away." Cahir chortled lightly to himself.

Luna saw Xen take a quick inhale of breath, keeping his annoyance well concealed. He turned to Luna, taking a step towards her.

"I can go back to your memories as a newborn and try to see if the spe-" Luna jumped as he was cut off by a quick but loud rap on the thick wooden door. They all shot a curious but concerned glance to Cahir, who mirrored their expressions.

"Come in." He commanded. His manservant from before entered the room, surprised by the small group of people.

He cleared his throat, then handed him a rolled up parchment sealed by a glob of red wax. In the center was the seal of the mayor. Cahir nodded in approvement to the man, allowing him to leave.

He unrolled the parchment, the room's air growing tense with anticipation. He eyes scanned the page, and suddenly a worried look crossed his face. He laid the paper down, crossing his fingers.

"The mayor has received word of what is reported to now be four thieves who have collaborated in stealing two dragon eggs. They were spotted in traveling garb by a hunter outside of the city, therefore a mandatory search will be taking place tonight, starting with the sundown. No one is exempt." He relayed the words. Luna looked fearfully to Misty, who'd been strangely quiet the whole time. The usual opinionated girl was deep in thought, her brows furrowed and hands grasping the edge of the chair handles. She looked up, addressing the group.

"We have an hour, maybe even two. If Luna's up to it, I say we try and go ahead to find the memory." Shock fluttered across everyone's faces. Opinionated she was, but daring she was not. Cahir opened his mouth, fully intending on adding his assessment, but Misty continued. "Once we leave here, we'll be out in the wild again. In mind searching you need a quiet, safe environment in case something goes wrong, so that both of the minds involved will be safe." She stated, her confidence in speaking growing. "The closer we get to the border, the more bandits and wild mercenaries there are, not to mention animals ten times bigger than horses. And don't even forget about our new bounty that's been added to all of our heads." She exhaled finally.

Tarack nodded. "I agree. Luna, I take it you are fine with Xen searching your mind?" He asked.

Luna stopped for a moment, a few thoughts of worry flashing in her head.

"For goodness grief, of course she's fine with it! It's a simple mind search of Luna as a squealing baby, not marriage vows!" Misty settled, crossing her arms. Luna forced a grateful smile, glad that Misty had taken the lead.

Xen grimaced. "Well then, let's get packed. Those guards certainly aren't waiting!"

/

Luna folded her new pairs of pants and shirts that Cahir had given them. She dreadfully need new ones, as the old pants were littered with holes from months of riding and fighting. She held up her new cloak, admiring the soft, fuzzy wool that aligned the neck. She looked over to Misty, who has trying on a pair of new leather boots, making sure they fit before packing them in with the rest of her things.

Misty turned her head, smiling fondly at Luna. "You're worried about it, aren't you?" She asked, letting her hands fall to her sides.

Luna set the cloak down, the sat on the bed opposite to Misty. Her thoughts had been muddled the whole day, going from carefree to in a hurry was not something she enjoyed, considering the circumstances.

"I'm sure you know what I'm worried about." Luna mumbled, folding her arms over her chest. A sly smile sneaked onto Misty's face. "I thought so. Well, now would be a good time to tell him, wouldn't it?" Misty leaned forward, prodding her question. Luna groaned and laid back against the woodframe of the bed.

"_Feelings _complicate things. I like where we are now, we're not fighting, we're not trying to kill each other, it's good!" She countered. Misty shook her head, laughing.

"So you'd rather just live with the tension? Tarack and I joke about the two of all the time!" She grinned, crossing her legs under her as she played with the tassels on a red satin pillow.

Luna was about to open her mouth when an alien presence entered her mind. It wasn't an elf or a human, but something entirely different. Her face and entire body froze in shock it slowly observed her emotions. Then she felt two hand shaking her shoulders, and it left. Her focus returned to her as she was met with Misty's scared face.

"What was that?" She asked, her hands still grasping Luna's shoulders. Luna's mouth was still wide open from shock. "I-It couldn't have b-been." she stuttered, slowly standing up and hobbling towards the small padded bag in the corner of the room. The closer she got, the more familiar the presence felt.

"I...I don't know." She lied, turning around quickly. "I'm going to go ahead and meet Xen. Do you mind keeping watch on the eggs?" She said quickly, wanting out of the room. Misty looked taken back and confused, but nodded.

/

**L**una hurried as her footsteps echoed down the marble halls. It had been the dragon egg, no doubt. She had read about bonds being made with their carriers, but she had no idea what they truly were or how they developed. She noticed the orange haze of the sun, and quickened her steps.

She arrived at Xen's door, then knocked three times. She noticed small notches and holes, and a curiosity piqued.

After a few moments he answered, a look of surprise on his face. He opened the rest of the door, letting her in. She walked in slowly, taking in all of the old childhood trinkets he had. She saw old wooden swords and light fake armor made from old sheets, and old chest and his real weapons on shelves and racks. He walked around to her front, taking a chair with him and setting it by the bed.

"I've been reading up on searching that far back, and it'd be best for you if you'd lie down." He gestured to the bed. She nodded then sat down, the old sheets still soft to the touch. '_He must have truly grown up here._' She thought, noticing a child's paintings of dragons and knights around the walls. A faint smile played on her lips as he sat down next to her on the wooden chair aligned with the bed.

He followed her eyes to the paintings, then chuckled.

"I had quite the imagination as a child. I'd spend days holed up in that library of his with nothing but some food I'd stolen from the kitchen and a lantern before he'd have a servant crawl though one of the tunnels and fetch me out. He'd be livid by then of course, but after a few days he'd get over it and I'd go and do it again." His voice had a nostalgic ring to it. Luna smiled, remembering her old days working in the library with Silas. The old elf had only agreed to let her work there as long as she dedicated her time to it, and she did wholeheartedly.

"Now, what I'm going to to exactly is breeze though your memories. It'd be difficult to breeze through your memories, so I'm going to ease into them." He stated. He reached over, taking her hand in his.

"If you want to stop, then squeeze my hand." He urged. She nodded, her cheeks turning a slight pink.

He put his palm over her brow, then closed his eyes.

She felt a familiar presence at the end of her consciousness, poking at her mental guard. She let them vanish, like stones turning ashes. She inhaled quickly as she felt her mind retreat. She rarely let other people in her mind, excluding Misty. The girl had been her lifelong friend, and they'd used their mental powers since they were children to speak to each other in private, but having another personal altogether was beginning to get overwhelming.

_'Luna, are you alright?'_ Xen asked her. She could _feel_ the concern emanating._ 'Yes'_. She replied, not wanting to waste any time.

She saw the old library flash in front of her, and the strong feeling of sentiment. Her old apartment, her favorite pair of shoes, her first time meeting Misty, her very first sword, all memories passed through her mind, dug up like buried treasures. She felt Xen's amusement when her very first pranks, rather fond childhood memories, came into view. It was still incredibly strange to her, the sensation of another consciousness in her head. More memories spun by, of her time at the academy, the multiple failures, when she started going to the council, when she found the book about Alagaesia, and finally, it jumped to her mother's funeral. She felt her younger self in anguish, like the entire world has rotted away. Suddenly, it skipped to herself as a toddler. The bookshelf in their old home seemed as big as the sky, and she recognized in her meloncholy her mother, alive, sitting next to Rhys at a small wooden table. He was writing in a book, and appeared to be eight or nine. A door close to her right as an elf walked in, and her heart dropped at the sight of him.

Her father patted her on the head like a puppy, then walked into the kitchen, kissing Luna's mother on the cheek. She saw Rhys conceal a glare at him, and continue writing in his book. She saw so much of her father in Rhys now, but only in appearance. He had the same broad shoulders and sharp eyes, but they lacked the kindness Rhys possessed. It all felt so tranquil. The soft light was beaming down on the warm carpet she was sitting on, and all she could hear was the boiling of water on their stove and the sounds of birds singing. The air felt pure through her lungs and her eyes drooped as she felt herself growing tired.

But suddenly, she felt herself being pulled out of the memory by force. She felt her memories go back even further, getting more and more scattered and blurry. Then, Xen stopped. The memory they'd come across was pure white, as if it had a wall of it's own. He went forward, but a blinding white hot light flashed under both their eyelids. She felt Xen being thrown out of her mind by an unknown force as her eyes flew open, a gasp of pain escaping her lips.

Luna turned her head, only to see Xen cradling his head in his hands, hissing in pain. She quickly sat up, her head spinning from the pain still.

"Xen?" She asked, in fear. He looked up slowly, his brow clenched in pain. She rested her hand against his cheek. "I'm sorry, I didn't know!" She nurtured, helping him stand up.

"I saw it, Luna. I saw the spell!" he exclaimed, grasping her hands. She smiled, then wrapped her arms around his chest gleefully. She felt his cheek against the crown of her head as he returned her embrace. She looked up, now noticing the joyful glint in his eyes. On an act of impulse, she pressed her lips to his. She felt her breath hitch as they stayed frozen for a moment, then melted into each others arms.

His arm snaked around her waist, holding her affectionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him cup her cheek, kissing her back. Her skin prickled against his hair, brushing her face lightly as she let his hand venture to her hip. The heat of the fireplace seemed to intensify around the dim lit room, the orange light bouncing off their skin. She smiled, his eyes still closed. She felt his breath on her lips, but a loud knock resounded though the room. They broke apart, as she was now aware of her heart pounding in her chest.

Xen gave her a blissful hint of a smile, then turned to the door, only to find a heavy breathing courier.

"The guards are here now! It's an ambush at the gates and the doors have been blocked! Cahir says to 'Take the merchant's route.' !"

Xen turned to Luna, then quickly grabbed his bag.

"Thank you. Tell him we are on our way to the teashop." He stated, still out of breath himself.

The courier nodded, then took off running.

Xen took Luna's hand, leading her to an old tapestry on the opposite side of the room.

"Xen, what is the Merchant's Rou-" She whispered, but he put a finger over her lips. He pulled it back to reveal a small wooden door disguised as a panel. He winced as it made a loud creak with opening, but gestured for to go inside.

/

The tunnel was dark and damp, but after a few magic words from Xen, they had a ball of floating light in front of them.

It had been nearly thirty minutes of walking, and Luna was sure they were out of the city by now.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" She asked him, her face illuminated by the white light.

He grinned boyishly. "I used these all the time when I was a kid. My friends and I, the few I did have, would play and hide and seek down here. We'd spend hours making our own tunnels and adding new ones onto the old establishments. I know this system like the back of my hand."

He stopped, then pointed up. "See that? It's a storm cellar to those above, but to us, it's freedom." He explained, gesturing to a wooden door at the end. He walked forward, lifting the hatch.

It flew open, revealing nothing but a pointed sword, aimed right at his throat.

/

AW YEAH I'M BACK. :)

Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed the new chapter, and I'll be back with a new one at least every month-two weeks now that I've outlined the rest of it! :D

Please review!


End file.
